I Want the Truth!
by RedGem270
Summary: Now 16, Tommy and the gang face new ordeals that their old baby selves would never have been able to dream up. Tommy is especially having a tough time. There's a possibility that he's adopted & 2 of his best friends are fighting for his heart. COMPLETE
1. An Adoption?

Disclaimer: I do not own the RugRats (sigh). I only came up with the story.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We should tell him, Stu. He needs to know!" DeeDee shouted. 

"What if he decides that all of a sudden he doesn't want this anymore. If we push this thing on him he'll push us away and he'll leave. He'll leave!" Stu argued.

"He deserves to know. He needs to know. We just have to let him know that we will always be there for him and we'll always, always love him."

Tommy watched his parents in the kitchen. They had been arguing about him for the past hour. But he couldn't figure out what it was about him that they were arguing about. They hadn't mentioned it. He wanted to know what it was that was bothering them so much. What could it be? Why did his dad think that if they told him about it that he would run off? Just then Grandpa came in from the living room. Tommy stayed by the doorway closest to the staircase. 

"Are you two fighting about the adoption again?"

_Adoption?_

"Dad!" Stu scolded.

"What? It's no big deal. People adopt all the time. Chaz and Kia did with Chucky and Kimmy."

"What about Chucky and Kimmy?" Dill asked as he came in. 

"Nothing," DeeDee answered.

Tommy stood still for quit some time. Dil came from the kitchen. He was headed toward the door.

"Hey, T! What's wrong?" he asked. Tommy shook his head. "You sure?" Tommy nodded. He dashed upstairs as his parents came rushing out of the kitchen with Grandpa struggling behind them. DeeDee looked a bit concerned and Stu looked as if he'd collapse. 

Tommy quickly got into his room and shut the door. He leaned against it. Adoption? Was he adopted? He couldn't be. People always said he and Dil looked alike to some extent. How could they look alike if he was adopted? Then again there were people who weren't related to one another who looked almost exactly alike. Tommy inhaled sharply as he covered his face with his hands. Tears threatened to release themselves from their prison. He leaned forward. He didn't want to cry. No! He wouldn't. That showed weakness. That showed everything he didn't want to be. That showed everything he wasn't. Through the years Tommy changed. No one had suspected this change. Not this kind of change. He grew tougher. Both on the inside and on the outside. It seemed that the more he grew up, the more his passion for film making grew. And the more his passion for film making grew, the more his future came into conversations between his parents. This had affected Tommy more than anything had before. 

It seemed that everyone had a say on Tommy's future. He'd be a lawyer. No, he'd be a doctor. Better yet he'd be both and he'd be a writer on the side. Like his life was some kind of pizza you could order. It was always what they wanted. Never what he wanted. Why was that? His mother didn't want him to grow up to make films. She said that she didn't want him to be disappointed. That only said that she truly believed he wouldn't make it as a film maker in life. She was the one who wanted him to dedicate his life to being something successful like a lawyer or a doctor. Maybe even a psychologist. His dad, though, disagreed. He believed in Tommy. No doubt. But like everyone else he wanted him to be something else. An inventor like his dear old dad. He was an inventor already. Inventor of fresh new ideas to film. Inventing new gadgets and gizmos was not something he could do. Dil was more the person for that job. 

Tommy stood up straight as he placed his arms at his sides again. His face became hard and tough. That was among the things that had caused Tommy to change throughout the years. His Grandpa was growing older and older by the day. He grew weak with this age too. Tommy feared that soon Grandpa would be leaving him forever. It seemed to him that he was the only one who truly cared for his grandfather's illness. The cancer he had was spreading and everyone treated it as if it were nothing. "He's a tough old man, Tommy," his dad would say. "He can handle it," Dill would say. This man was the only adult who understood what Tommy was all about. He was the only adult worth giving respect to. The others were just all the same to him. None of them truly cared. 

And school was beginning to look worse by the day. He didn't want to go any more. His teachers tried to invoke the skill and creativity within him. But that "creativity" was no longer there. He didn't film anymore and the films he made were gone. He threw them all away. Along with his cameras and his posters. Everything that had reminded him of filming was gone. His room was left dull and lifeless. For a while anyway. His taste in music changed and his taste in clothing too. As well as his appearance. His hair was a bit longer than it had been when he was 11. It was always spiked up. He looked more pale and he had pierced his ear. This he had done behind his parents' backs as well as the tattoo he had gotten on his arm. Grandpa had written a note for permission to get both his piercing and the tattoo. And black became the most favorable color in his wardrobe. Groups that sang about real life. Groups that sang about the anger they felt toward themselves or the anger they felt toward others. Anything he could relate too. Eminem became the only rapper he would listen to. Music was a form of expression for him. He took up writing , but it was only a hobby. He put words and phrases together every now and then to get things off his chest. They were poems, so people said. But he never showed them to anyone, only told them of them. He kept them in a special place. In a small box with a lock on it. That's where he placed most of the things he wanted to keep away from the light. The computer which Grandpa had given to him on his fifteenth birthday along with the printer was black. His walls were a dark gray and his curtains black. He didn't like much color. But he made an exception for blue and green.

An electric guitar sat in the corner of the room. It was black (of course) with green flames raising from the base. Grandpa had given it to him for Christmas. Beside it sat a small wooden stool. He would sit on it as he played the guitar when he wanted to drown out the sound of his parents fighting. Over him. His future. His life. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. He always tried to speak his mind, but somewhere along the line that didn't matter much to them anymore. It just wasn't anything for them. It meant nothing to them. He was grateful to his new hobbies. They took him to a place within himself that he could never reach before. A place he had discovered. A place where it was clam and soothing. An escape from the real world while a prison of the real world at the same time. It was his sanctuary and his penitentiary. But it had inspired him. Inspired him in a way he was never inspired before. 

Below, his parents fought. Their words sounded muffled. He walked over to the stool and the guitar. Slowly he sat down and reached for the guitar. He placed it's belt over his shoulder and he reached for a guitar pick from his pocket. Then he played a song he had written on his own. A song that calmed and soothed him. A song that took him to his sanctuary, his penitentiary. All sounds were drowned out and it was just him. Alone and cold.


	2. Things Change

  


It was a sunny, warm, bright day. Chucky jumped off the bus. Today would be a good day. He could feel it in his bones. Tommy wasn't on the bus again, but it was just the "Tommy" thing to do. He rarely took the bus to school now-a-days, so Chucky didn't worry. Kimmy came out after him with Lil and Phil close behind her. Dil hadn't been on the bus this morning either. He began walking to school with Tommy. It began the previous Monday. Dil still looked up to Tommy no matter how much trouble he got into or how bad his grades were. Dil liked to think he kept Tommy out of trouble when Tommy wasn't in any trouble. Dil always seemed to be making excuses for Tommy's behavior since Tommy began acting differently. Sure they all changed, but Tommy went through a dramatic change. It did worry Chucky. But he learned to accept these changes as just a phase that Tommy was going through. Even if the phase began about four years back. He didn't like to think about it, but it really it was hard not to think about.

"Hey, look!" Phil exclaimed. "It's Samantha. She's lookin' _good_ today." Phil grinned from ear to ear.

"Phil, can you keep your hormones in check for just one minute?!" Lil asked.

"I try, sis. But it's not doable," Phil replied. He laughed. "_Do_able! Get it!"

Chucky, Kimmy, and Lil sighed. 

"If Tommy were here he'd get it," Phil said. 

"I'd get what?" 

They all turned to Tommy and Dil. It seemed they had come from no where. Tommy walked to them as they stopped to allow him to catch up to them. Chucky looked over to Lil, Kimmy, and Phil. Phil smiled. Kimmy seemed to suddenly glow. He knew Kimmy liked Tommy even if she didn't admit it to him. Lil seemed to be hiding something as she smiled Tommy's way. Chucky wondered what it could be. He then turned to Tommy. He walked to him and patted him on the back as he guided his friend toward the school's double doors with everyone forming a straight line.

"Well, you see, Lil asked me if I could keep my hormones in check," Phil began.

"_Ha!_" Tommy said with a smile. 

"Yeah! And I said that it wasn't _do_able. Get it?" Phil began to laugh. Tommy soon joined him. "I told you he'd get it!"

"That's because Tommy gets everything," Chucky added. "That's why he's my best friend."

"Ditto," Tommy said.

"_Eck! _How incredibly sweet. I think I'm getting a toothache," came an oh-so familiar voice. 

Chucky looked up. And of course it was Angelica. Her arms were crossed over her chest and most of her weight was put on her right heal. She shook her head. Disgust was all over her face. Angelica hadn't changed much over the years. She was still cold. The only difference now was that she wasn't as cold as she was when they had been babies. She didn't even want to admit that she was much nicer. It was her last year at the school. She felt superior. More than usual. But Chucky was only a year behind. Chucky noticed Susie come up from behind her.

"It is sweet, Angelica," Susie added.

"I was being sarcastic, Carmichael."

Susie smiled at her. "Sure, Ang." Chucky watched as she turned to them. "Mind if we walk with you guys."

"Nope," they all answered.

"Oh, I gotta be going. It's my turn to feed my bio class' pet snake," Dil explained with a wide grin. 

"_EW!_" Kimmy, Lil, and Angelica squealed. 

"Awesome!" Phil exclaimed.

Dil ran up the steps to the double doors when he stopped and turned around. "Tommy?'

"Yeah, Lil bro?"

"Can you come with?"

Chucky looked at Tommy. He sensed that he was thinking about it. The old Tommy never had to think about it when his brother asked him to come along. Chucky frowned a bit. He knew Tommy was going over the situation. Contemplating in his mind. What happened to the Tommy he knew so well? Was he still around? At all? Sometimes Chucky wished that he could read minds. That way he'd know what Tommy was thinking every second of every minute. Every minute of every hour. He searched for an answer to Dil's questions in Tommy's face. But he didn't express much. He then smiled lightly.

"Uh, sure. Why not. I'm not doing anything anyway," Tommy finally answered. Dil was over joyed. "Catch you all later."

Soon he was off. Him and Dil. Angelica left shortly after and Susie walked with Chucky and the rest. Pretty soon the warning bell rang. Then the actual bell to get to class rang. First period came and went. It had been math. Next he had Chemistry. Great class. He loved it. Third period would be gym. Gym with Tommy and Phil. He didn't like gym. It was the only class he really didn't care for. When third period rolled around. Tommy wasn't in sight. He was skipping. Again. Tommy hadn't skipped for three months. Something was probably bothering him. Something had to be. Otherwise he wouldn't skip. Then again Tommy skipped when he felt like it. But he hadn't "felt like it" for three full months. Well he hadn't skipped gym anyway. 

Tommy showed up late. The class was halfway through. He handed the couch a pass and the couch sat him in the bleachers to watch the others play dodge ball. Okay, so maybe Chucky had been wrong about the whole skipping thing. The class seemed to go by quickly. The couch soon blew his whistle. 

"Hit the showers, ladies!" he called. He was talking to the guys. "Girls, go on." Now he was speaking to the girls. The actual girls. 

"Tommy, where were you, man?" Phil asked. 

Tommy stood from the bleachers and moved down toward Chucky and Phil. "The aid in detention wouldn't let me out until I picked up her crap from the floor," Tommy replied. "It's not like I dropped her shit on purpose. I was angry and I meant to swipe at the wall not her stack of papers."

"You got detention?" Chucky asked.

"I was giving my opinion in English, second period and Ms. Murphy complained about my language and she took me out. She sent me to Detention. No biggie."

"Ah," Phil said. 

Chucky came out of the locker room fresh and cooled off. Phil too. Chucky found Tommy waiting outside. They walked for a while until they came to Tommy and Phil's art class. Chucky waved inside to Lil and Kimmy. Then he walked off. He thought of Tommy. He would ask him what was bothering him later. During lunch or after school. Tommy was a very angry 16 year old and bottling everything up the way he had been for years was not good. Chucky thought that maybe Tommy might possibly be capable of it. With all the rage Tommy was suppressing, he could've. Or maybe not. Maybe he was doubting Tommy's will power much. Tommy was never the abusive type. Bottled up rage or not, he wouldn't have tried anything like that. Chucky was a little disappointed in himself for thinking otherwise.


	3. The Gift of Song

Author's Note: Hey! I'm glad that there are some people out there who are reading this fic and reviewing for it too. Sorry it took me so long to update it. But here's a new chapter. This chapter is much longer than the other ones. I'm gonna try to update sooner and I'm gonna try to write longer chapters for you guys to enjoy! So, enjoy this new update and I'll _really_ try to get a new one up soon. Okay? Good. Enjoy! By the way, please, don't make fun of me. Two of my poems are in there. The one Lil read to Tommy and the one that Tommy sang to Lil. Both were written by me and I'm very self-conscious about my poems which was part of the reason why it took me so long to post up this chapter. I wasn't sure whether to include them or not. So, please, don't make fun of me. Please?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lil sat on the steps of the school in front of the double doors. She watched the people from across the street pass by one after the other. She reached for her book bag. Pulling it close, she unzipped it. She put her hand inside and fished around. She pulled out a small, brown paper bag. She opened it an peered inside. Two brownies were left in a plastic zip-lock bag. She pulled it out and pulled the zip-lock. Taking one of the brownies, she thought, _I'll give the other one to Tommy. He'll probably be hungry when he gets out of detention_. She took a bite. She chewed as she continued to look across the street at nothing in particular.

The school was quit. No one was around but her. The last car had just left the school's parking lot. A breeze swept by, rustling the trees. Lil watched the shadows dance across the pavement as the trees' moved gracefully in the light breeze. She sighed deeply as she shut her eyes. She leaned back, shifting her weight to her left arm. The brownie she held in her right hand. She tilted her head slightly. She loved the outdoors just as much as she loved to cook and bake, possibly even more. Spring was her favorite season of the year. It wasn't cold like winter. And it wasn't too hot like summer. It was warm, but also cool. It was just right. Fall was another good season, but she didn't like it nearly as much. She never realized how peaceful it was at the school after school hours. She liked it.

"Tanning, are we?" Lil turned quickly. She sighed with relief when she realized it had been Tommy. She blushed as she smiled timidly. She nodded, innocently. He smiled sweetly. "So early in the year?"

"It's not too early. Before you know it, summer will be around the corner," Lil responded. Lil watched tentatively as Tommy walked to her. She held her breath as he came closer. "Would you like a brownie?" 

Tommy smiled. "Only if you baked them."

"Of course," she answered. She handed him the plastic zip-lock bag as he sat down beside her. Her heart raced. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. She sat back as she watched him take a bite of the brownie she made. "You like?" He nodded. 

After a while Tommy asked, "So, what are you doing here?" He turned to her.

Lil looked away, hiding her blushing face. "I - I was waiting for you."

"Why?' he asked. 

Lil was a bit surprised by his question. She turned to him. "Well, Chucky said that something was wrong. He told me - us - that well, you received detention today. He was worried. And he didn't want to ask you during lunch. He wanted to ask you privately what happened at home. He knew something was wrong and so I began to worry. So, I waited after school for you."

"What about the others? Where are they?"

Lil didn't reply. 

"You didn't tell them you'd be waiting for me did you," he said.

Lil shook her head. She felt a little guilty. She looked at the brownie in her hand. Tommy chuckled. She looked up. 

"I thought so. Otherwise, they's be here if you told them you were going to wait for me."

He finished his brownie. He licked the chocolate off his fingers. She handed him hers. He shook his head, insisting she take it. But she insisted that he should take. And so he did. She smiled as he finished off her brownie. She licked the chocolate off her own fingers. Tommy stood up. He looked down at Lil. He offered her his hand and she gladly took it. They walked side by side. Lil reached in her book bag during the walk. She pulled out a small notebook. It was her poem book. She wrote poetry. She had been for years now. She zipped up her book bag. She then opened her book.

"I want you to listen to a poem I wrote. No one else heard it, but I want you to be my first." Realizing what she said and how it sounded at least to her, she quickly added, "My first audience member-person-thing."

Tommy chuckled. "I get it, Lil."

She smiled as she blushed. She took a deep breath. 

"_'Your so close and yet so far away _

_ Only you can make me feel the way I do_

_ No one else _

_ Only you_

_ You're everything to me_

_ I dream of telling you_

_ But I can never bring my self to _

_ To afraid of the rejection_

_ The pain you can cause _

_ But I know in my heart that you're the one_

_ For you and only you, _

_ Make me feel the way that I do now'.'_"

She looked up at him. He stared at her. Why was he staring at her that way? Slowly a smile crept on his face. "That was great!"

"Really?"

Tommy nodded. 

"So you liked it?"

"I did. Really."

Out of pure joy Lil jumped on him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She hadn't known what she had done until she felt Tommy's arms around her. Her heart pounded in her chest. She pulled away slightly, enough to look at him. He still held her. He gently let her back down, but even with her feet touching the ground she felt as if she would drift away if he hadn't been holding her close. Her breath became ragged the more her heart pounded. Unsure what to do she stared into his face afraid to look into his eyes. But when she did look into his eyes, he was staring into her's as if he had been waiting. She boldly leaned into him as she tilted her head. Their noses almost touched. 

"Yo! Tommy!"

They pulled away from each other. Tommy turned. Lil looked toward the direction where the voice had come from. It had been Jason Branigan. One of Tommy's new friends. His chains rattled as he ran to them. Lil mentally cursed as he watched Jason running. She wanted that kiss. They had come so close. So very close. And who knew. That could've been the only chance for one too. When Jason finally reached them he greeted Tommy as he looked over his shoulder. He lifted one eyebrow. He whispered to Tommy, suggestively. 

"Ah, Lillian Deville," Jason said. He offered her his hand.

"Just Lil," she replied, taking his hand. She shook it. He smiled.

"Okay, Just Lil."

"So, Jason, what exactly did you have to tell me?" Tommy questioned.

"Nothing really," Jason responded. "I saw you and I just wanted to say 'hey'. Anyway. Listen, there's this party at Kevin's Saturday night. He wanted me to tell you to come. It's not a party without Tommy Pickles. You're an animal at parties and you make them worth my time."

Lil frowned slightly. She was just tankful that Jason hadn't used Tommy's nickname which had been given to him after a party Tommy attended during the summer vacation. It gave no information to the Tommy she knew to grow and love. . .

"Saturday?" Tommy inquired. 

"Yup," Jason claimed.

"I'm free," Tommy said.

Lil watched them. She didn't want Tommy to get mixed up with his friends at a party Saturday night. There would be drinking involved and though Tommy wasn't one to drink, she knew he had tried it before. He had tried a lot of new things with these _friends_ of his. Smoking he had tried as well. She was happy about the fact that he wasn't addicted. She didn't know him to smoke. It had only been that one time, but she didn't think that he ever touched another one after that. It was just one of those once-in-a-life-time kinds of things. At least she hoped. 

"But I thought we were gonna hang out Saturday," Lil chimed in. Tommy and Jason turned to her. They looked at her. "Me and you had that - thing - remember?"

A huge smile formed on Jason's face and Tommy grinned. Jason elbowed Tommy lightly as he nodded his head with a knowing smile.

"What thing would that be, Lil?"

Jason coughed loudly. Lil blushed. 

"Tommy, you know. That _thing_."

Tommy continued to grin. He crossed his arms over his chest as he nodded, still grinning from ear to ear. Lil continued to blush. They were both thinking the same perverted thing. Like she was that type of girl. She might have talked a lot about it, but that didn't mean she was completely ready to go through with it. Sure her body might have been telling her she was ready, but her mind was thinking heart was telling her something else.

"Yeah. I remember now. That _thin_g we had to do Saturday. Well, maybe after that _thing_ we can go to the party. How about it, huh?" Tommy asked.

Lil smiled lightly and nodded. "Sure."

"Well, okay then, I'll see both of you at the party on Saturday night. Bring along your other pals if you'd like. I'm sure Kevin wouldn't mind. After all the more the merrier, right?" Jason lightly slapped Tommy on the back. "Good luck with you 'thing'." He laughed and walked away shaking his head. Lil watched him walk away. A party, huh? She didn't think she'd be going. She'll make up some excuse so she wouldn't have to go. She'll get a cold or a fever maybe even a head ache. Maybe Tommy will even volunteer to go by her house and take care of her. That would be a party in it's self wouldn't it?

"So, what was this 'thing' you were talking about?" Tommy inquired. Lil blushed. She shrugged and walked off. Tommy laughed. "Sly devil. What you didn't want me going to that party. You wanted me all to yourself, did you?"

"Oh, yeah. I wanted you all to myself. That's it," she said sarcastically. Although, deep down she knew it was true.

Pretty soon they were at Tommy's house. Tommy unlocked his door and allowed Lil to enter first.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Thank you," Lil responded. She smiled as she stepped inside. 

"Hello, Lil," DeeDee greeted. "Tommy, where have you been."

"Hey, to you too, mom," Tommy replied as he walked passed her. "Lil, you comin'?"

She nodded. "Nice to see you again, Mrs, Pickles."

Lil followed Tommy upstairs. She wondered if he would attempt to kiss her again. Maybe this time they wouldn't be interrupted. Tommy liked his privacy and his family knew it, but sometimes they wouldn't always respect it. His Grandfather and Dil were the only ones who always, always knocked when either one of them needed to talk to him. They passed by Dil's room on the way to Tommy's. 

"Hey, T. Lil. How's it hangin'?"

"Good," Lil answered. Tommy nodded as he smiled. 

"Cool. I'll just leave you alone. Oh, and, Tommy?" Tommy turned to him. "I borrowed this. I'm sorry. You weren't home and I couldn't ask you. And I knew you wouldn't be home right away so I took it. I'm sorry, but I didn't mess it up."

Dill handed Tommy a walkie talkie. It was the one that their Grandpa had given him. Lil thought Tommy would surely scold Dil for taking his things without permission, but to her surprise Tommy let it slid. He didn't hadn't yelled at Dil it all. He only said that next time he should wait for him to come home to ask for permission, but since it was an emergency Tommy guessed it was okay. Dil was thrilled. Lil pitied Dil. Ever since Tommy changed Dil changed to. He became timid. The angrier Tommy got the more fearful Dil got. Of Tommy himself.

Lil followed Tommy into his room. He placed the walkie talkie on his desk next to his computer. The room looked a little dull. The only things keeping the room alive were the few posters he had up on the wall and the guitar and stool in the corner of the room. 

Tommy threw his book bag on the floor by his bed. He took Lil's and placed it on the floor beside his. He took her hand and led her to his computer chair. She sat down. He walked to his bed and sat down. They stayed silent for some time. Lil could hear her heart pounding in her ears. The silence between them was nerve racking. Should she say something? Or should she wait for him to start up the conversation. She contemplated this in her mind. She was getting more and more nervous as time went by.

"I want you to listen to this song I wrote," Tommy said, finally breaking the silence.

"A song," she replied. She was a bit surprised. She didn't know that he was able to write songs. 

"Yeah, well, at first I didn't know it was a song. I just wrote down these words and phrases. I was just trying to get this. . .thing off my chest."

"Let me hear it."

"Okay, but, please don't laugh." He was serious. He stood and walked to his stool and guitar. He picked it up as he sat down. He put the guitar's belt around his neck. He took a guitar pick from his pant pocket. He took a deep breath. 

"You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable," Lil announced.

"No, I want you to hear it. It's only fair since you read me your poetry." Lil nodded in response. He took one last deep breath as he played the first note on his guitar. And his voice seemed to come from deep within him as he sang the first chord. Lil seemed to be mesmerized by his voice. It was deep and filled with emotion.

"_The guilt is there_

_ Masked behind some unseen force_

_ It forsakes me,_

_ Holds me against my will_

_ The guilt is there_

_ Creeping up from behind_

_ It holds on tight_

_ Drags me along_. . ."

Lil couldn't believe it. Such raw emotion coming from one person. Those words came from deep inside him. What was it that was causing Tommy so much pain? What was it that was making him feel like this. His guilt was so real and so there. Tears sprang free from Lil's eyes as she watched Tommy play his guitar. He paused his singing for a guitar solo. Even the guitar gave out an emotion that went perfect with the words and emotions Tommy sang. It matched the glum feeling in the air that now intoxicated the room. Lil could feel it all around her. The emotion from Tommy's voice was feeding the room and all Lil could do was sit around and watch Tommy sing of his depressing emotions. It felt so real. She was even able to feel it. The horrible guilt he felt for what ever it was that was making him fell guilty. It was amazing the talent he had. His singing voice was out of this world and his emotions was clear. Clear enough to feel yourself. Lil continued to tear as he continued on with his song:

"_The guilt is there_

_ Rising like a wave_

_ Taking me in_

_ Swallowing me whole_

_ The guilt is there_

_ Around every corner_

_ Never letting me escape it's deadly grip_

_ It surrounds me_

_ Wanting nothing but to see me suffer_."

Tommy played the last note on his guitar. Lil sat still unable to speak. Tommy looked at his guitar strings, still holding his hand close to his guitar as if he were still playing. The last note lingered in the air as Lil's tears continued to stream down her face. Tommy's ability to make his audience feel what he feels was surreal. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Story Deepens

Author's Note: This took a long time. Sorry, but it's here now. I had writer's block with this story in particular, but that's over and done with. I think I did an all around good job on this one. . .I hope. Anyway, enjoy and thank you all to those who reviewed. I adore you all!

Kimmy lay on her bed. The music was blasted. She was listening to the Sulky Boys. It had reminded her of the old days in elementary school. Her arms were spread out on either side of her. She closed her eyes and almost automatically the thoughts of Tommy Pickles came. His sweet smiling face appeared. She smiled a little to herself. Though his appearance had changed dramatically through the years, she hadn't cared. His personality had also changed and she couldn't blame him much for that. It was everything that was happening in his life that had changed the way he looked at things. She seemed to understand this, but she did not understand why he had given up his filming. Since when had something his parents or anyone said mattered? She sighed as this thought came to her, replacing the image of Tommy.

"What's up, Kimmy?" Chucky asked. His voice was flowing with concern. He was standing in the door frame with his arms extended at his sides, watching her.

Kimmy looked up at her brother. She reached over to turn her boom box off and turned to look at him again as she sat up. He, like Tommy, had changed as well. His hair was still the same (so it seemed). He still wore glasses, although, now his glasses were more trendy. They complemented his eyes, nicely and made him look more like an intellectual instead of a geek. She had (of course) picked them out for him, otherwise he wouldn't have had such a change in his appearance. He was also a little more confident now that girls asked for him by name when they were looking for a _personal_ tutor. This had made her laugh when she had first found out. But even with his changes, he was still the same scared Chucky. He might act differently at times, but he was the same. He still needed Tommy's bravery to give him strength. And right now Tommy was the one who needed the strength and if he was the one who need the strength then who was there left to be brave?

"Nothing," Kimmy finally answered after some time.

"There's something you're not telling me," he persisted as he walked into the room.

She sighed as she shook her head and looked away suddenly.

"Come on, Kimmy, tell me. What's bothering you?" he asked. He sat down beside her.

"Tommy," she answered, simply. "I just can't stop thinking about him."

Chucky stared at her for a moment, then he smiled. "So you _do_ like Tommy!"

"What?" Kimmy asked.

"My suspicions are confirmed!" he shouted.

"Shut up! Don't you_ dare _say a word to him about this to him!" she yelled as she stood, looming over him. "To _anyone_!" she added.

"I won't," Chucky laughed. "Don't worry. But tell me, what has you all worried about Tommy?"

Kimmy sat back down. "I don't know. I'm always worried about him," she confessed. And it wad true. She didn't let it show at times, but she always did and she always felt a need to be with him. Some how she felt it was inappropriate for her to express such feelings. She didn't know why, but she felt as if Tommy wouldn't like it.

"Well, if it'll make you worry any less, we can go visit Tommy If you'd like," Chucky suggested. "I wouldn't mind going to see Tommy myself."

Kimmy brightened. She nodded, happily.

Soon they were outdoors and walking to Tommy's house. It was slightly dark out. As soon as they arrived at Tommy's house. They had met up with Phil who was just about to knock on the door. Kimmy smiled and waved to him as soon as Phil noticed them. He waved back at her and smiled in return.

"I had a feeling Lil was here and decided to come over to check," Phil said, replying to the unspoken question. Kimmy and Chucky both nodded in response. Phil looked quizzically at them. Kimmy became slightly nervous.

"Well, we, uh, just wanted to, um - "

"We just wanted to hang," Chucky answered for her.

Phil nodded as he turned to the door. They all knocked in unison. On the other side they could here footsteps scrambling to the door and the sound of an almost whispery bark, which had come from Spike. Another bark was heard from the inside. Tommy's second dog, Spiffy, was running inside. No matter how old that dog got, it always had energy to spare. Kimmy waited patiently with Chucky and Phil on either side of her. Dil opened the door. He greeted them all.

"You guys here to see Tommy?" Dil asked, leading them up the stairs.

"Yes," they answered him in unison.

Dill allowed them inside. He led them up the stairs and knocked on Tommy's door. He respected Tommy's privacy a lot more now-a-days, so Kimmy noticed. It was either that or he just feared him like so many did in school. But there were others who believed (Kimmy being one of them) that there was no need to fear Tommy. Just because of the attitude he had developed over the years, did not mean that he himself had completely changes. . .right? He was still the very same sweet, protective, brave Tommy she had grown to love. No one knew about her so called "crush", but Susie. And now Chucky was added to the very short list. Had it been that obvious to him? Well, she had practically told him she did when she told him she couldn't stop thinking about him and she hadn't exactly denied her feelings when her brother confronted her either. Though, denying it wouldn't have made her look very good if he had already had suspicions about her and she probably would've denied it all to quickly anyway, giving herself away.

She suddenly felt self-conscious. If Chucky had suspicions, then could Tommy too? Tommy answered his brother's knock with one single word, "Yeah!" Kimmy could feel her hands shacking as her stomach filled with butterflies. She hadn't even noticed the slight nervousness in his own voice as he allowed them entrance with the single word he had spoken. Tommy cleared his throat as Dil entered followed by, Phil, Chucky and Kimmy. She trailed behind them, wanting to hide her face. If Tommy like Chucky suspected that she liked him, then she didn't want him to see her face. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes. _What would he say? What would he do? He'd laugh in my face that's what1 And tell you that you're a waste of time, Kimmy Finster! _She scolded. _How could I be so stupid as to even think_. . .

Her thoughts were cut off as she looked up. Tommy and Lil sat pretty close. Tommy sat on his bed and Lil had the computer chair pulled up close to him. Tommy held his guitar. The strap sat on his shoulders and his eyes were intense holding some emotion Kimmy hadn't noticed before. It was guilt and it ran deep. He blinked as if sensing that she had spotted it and Kimmy looked away with a slight blush. She wondered what they had been doing and she hoped it wasn't anything that would bring them closer together. She didn't want Li to close to Tommy. She knew Lil liked him. It was obvious. Lil hadn't mentioned it to Kimmy, but she knew. She knew. . .

"Did we come at a bad time?" Chucky asked, looking from one to the other.

No one had ever seen Tommy the guitar in hand and Kimmy wondered if he had played a song for her. Jealousy suddenly sprang forth and anger overtook her eyes as she gazed at Lil. _What were they doing?_

"No," Tommy and Lil both replied, Tommy more calmly than Lil.

Phil and Chucky looked at each other with knowing smiles. They crossed their arms over their chests. "Uh-huh."__

"No, really," Tommy said. "It's fine. I was just playing my guitar. Showing Lil what I've learned so far."

He never showed me what he had learned, Kimmy said to herself as she thought back. She looked at them. One from the other. She couldn't help the tears which began to spill from her eyes. It hurt her. This was one thing which proved to Kimmy that Tommy favored Lil out of everyone. Then where did she come in? She backed away as she looked at them. Tommy obviously felt something deep for her if he had the confidence to play his guitar for her. He had openly said once that he only played his guitar when he was alone. By himself. With no one around and yet here he had been, playing for _Lil. _

Her sudden grief got the best of her. "I'm sorry," she had said, faintly. It was an airy whisper, which could barely be heard. She turned around and dashed before anyone could ask. She could hear them all calling her back and there were some sets of foot falls which fallowed her. She bumped into Tommy's mother as she stepped off the last stair. She apologized quickly and dashed out the door before anyone could stop her. Her dash became a high-speed sprint as she raced down the sidewalk to no where in particular. Again she bumped into someone, this time it had thrown her off balance and she fell. She looked up.

"Kimmy, you okay?" came a familiar voice. She looked up with surprise. It was Z. Her helped her up with a smile. "Ever think about joining the track team. You'd do good. They need a fast runner."

Kimmy blushed slightly. "No, never thought about it. I don't do running."

"You did not to long ago," he replied.

Kimmy walked away as she responded. "It's a hobby."

"Is it?" Z asked.

"No."

"Then why were you running?" She didn't answer. "You _can_ tell me you know."

Kimmy knew she could trust him and she knew she could confide in him. He was after all one of her closest friends. He happened to be very loyal and very trustworthy, but she just didn't want to talk about it. Z followed her. He walked beside her as she walked further away from Tommy and Lil. She sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it, Z."

"Okay, then what do you want to talk about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh, hey, before I forget, me and my old man are gonna collect some hand-me down clothes and drop them off at the Catholic Orphanage. And since you've helped so many times before, I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

Kimmy wanted something to take her mind off the events which had happened. She liked being with Z and his father and helping them made her feel good. She was giving to the community and that was enough satisfaction for her, just knowing she could be of some assistance. And it's was true what they say, when you give, you get more in return.

She turned to Z and nodded with a smile. "Sounds like a plan."

He returned the smile with one of his own. His father pulled up just then and called him.

"See ya Friday night at 7 then," Z called after her as he ran to his father waiting in the van.

"Hey, Kimmy! Need a ride?" his father asked. She shook her head with a slight smile.

"No, thank you. I can make it home on my own."

The man smiled and nodded. He soon drove away and Kimmy was left alone again. She continued to walk down the darkened sidewalk. She knew where she was, she wasn't lost. She sighed again as she let her head fall. Now Tommy will really know something' up! She sighed again.

"Kimmy!" Another familiar voice. Kimmy paused as she tried to place her finger on the voice. "Kimmy!" Came the voice again.

It was Phil. She turned. "Phil?" she asked. Phil caught up, he was just about to say something, but he stopped himself to take a breather. He leaned over, holding his side. He coughed a few times before taking a deep breath. He tried to speak again, but the words still would not come. He held up his index finger to indicate to hold on. He tried a third time, but still. . .nothing. "Phil!" Kimmy demanded.

"Hold on!" he shouted, finally getting his voice back. "I was trying to get my voice back." He took one last deep breath before asking, "So what was that all about?"

Kimmy looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on! You can tell - "

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Okay! Don't have to bit my head off." Phil looked away. Kimmy sighed.

"Sorry. I just - I'm a little upset, okay," she said.

"Okay," Phil replied. "Mind if I walk with you? I would prefer staying with you. I wouldn't want to leave you alone."

Kimmy looked at him. She gave him a warm smile. She nodded. Phil gave her a goofy smile, which had made her smile grow. His cheeks became slightly red. If she didn't know any better she'd say it was a blush, but she thought better of it. For the next half hour, they walked side by side. They didn't need any words. Their company was enough for both of them.


	5. A Hidden Life

Author's Note: I am so sorry. I've had the biggest case of writer's block when it came to this story and some of my others too. But it's up. Another chapter. I apologize if it's boring, but the next chapter will be better. I give you my word. Enjoy. Oh, and I realized I've been spelling "Kimi" wrong. It's actually "Kimi." That's how Nickelodeon spells it, anyway. I'll be coming back to fix it in the other chapters later.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Phil sat at his desk, staring at the blank sheet of paper. He held a pen in his right hand. There was one word on the loose leaf; _Kimi_.

This had become almost like a ritual. Every night he'd sit down with a pen and paper ready, an envelope on the side and he'd write to Kimi. It was the only way he could think of to express how he felt for her. She meant a lot to him, but he could never tell her that. He knew that she did not keep him in her heart. At least not the way he hoped. And besides, she loved another. He sighed. Unrequited love was always so hard and maybe it would've been easier if this other person hadn't been one of his best friends. . .Tommy Pickles.

The pen graced the paper as he continued to write, _It's hard sometime, to think about you. Because every time that I do, I'm reminded of your none-existent feeling for me and it hurts. It just tears me apart. I don't even understand how it came to be. We were always just friends and then one day it hits me. I was in love you. But sometimes I don't know how to act around you. Especially, when we're alone. It's better for me when it's all of us in a group. That's when I feel confident and myself around you. You know, sometimes I wonder what it is in Tommy you see. What does he have that I don't? But he's a good guy. I could be thinking about it and I'll just come to the conclusion that I wasn't enough for you_.

He stopped as he felt the on coming tears. It had always broken his heart when he wrote to her. The tears brimmed and slowly a tear rolled down his cheek as it escaped. It cascaded down and hit the sheet of paper. He wiped away the remaining tears as he looked down at his writing. This was one of the things that he did not mention to anyone. No one knew about this side of him. They all knew the disgusting, immature, but charming Phil. They didn't know anything about the Love-sick-poem-writing Phil. They didn't know about his insecure, sensitive side. They all thought he was a joke, but he kept up his charade afraid of what people thought of him if he were otherwise, so he kept his true side hidden deep within himself and he let him come out only when he was alone.

He continued to write, _But even if you do love another, it doesn't change the fact that I love you. I always will. It doesn't even matter how many times I urge myself to give you up, I can't. I find myself wanting you more and more. I guess it's true what they say; you always want what you can't have. I want you, but I can't have you, so Kimi, I wish you the best of luck with Tommy. He needs guidance right now, some comfort too and I know you're destined to give him just that. I wish you all the joy and love in the world. . .even if it isn't mine_.

_-Phil_

He took a deep breath as he put down his pen. It all seemed like he was giving up on her, didn't it? Maybe he was and maybe it was for the best.

He folded the paper twice and reached for the envelope across his desk. This letter had been surprisingly short. Usually, he'd write at least a page and a half, front and back. But tonight, he didn't feel in the mood. He placed the loose leaf in the envelope and licked the ends. He closed it and stood. He walked to his open closet and pulled out a black box. It' wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small either. It had a lock on it. He moved the dials about and when he heard a _click_, he opened the box up to reveal more than two dozen letters all having Kimi's name on them. He reached in the box and pulled out a pen. He pulled the pen cap off and wrote Kimi's name across the envelope and then gently placed it on the top with then pen. He looked at the pile of letters for a minutes and then hung his head in shame.

_I am so pathetic_, he said to himself. He closed the box and when he heard a satisfying _click_, he moved the dials about once more before he placed it back in his closet. He closed the closet door. A sudden soft knock pulled his attention away. His sister stood behind the door, holding the door knob. She looked concerned. At first he thought that she had caught him with his box.

"What?" he asked, his voice a bit frantic.

"What happened to Kimi? She asked.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief. He walked to his bed and plopped down on his back. "What do you care?" he questioned harshly, placing his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "All you care about is getting your claws into Tommy." _How could she keep such a secret? _He wondered. She had told no one about her crush on him, but he had figured it out. It was obvious to everyone except Tommy. Of course Kimi hadn't mentioned a word of her crush either, but that wasn't important right now. He opened his eyes as his sister spoke.

"_Philip_," she said.

"_Lillian_," he challenged. No matter how much they changed or how much they grew apart, they still played games.

"I do care about Kimi!" she fumed. "And I don't know what your talking about. I don't like Tommy."

"Just don't worry about it," Phil replied. "Kimi is none of your concern. Now go on, be the back stabber that you are and plan something else to make Tommy swoon for you."

"What makes you say that?!" she demanded. "I don't like Tommy!" She crossed her arms over her chest. Phil had mistook this action as a sign of anger, but it was one of apprehension. She was nervous and he smiled when he realized.

"I just picked up on a few signs."

"What signs?" Her voice grew shaky with nervousness.

"Just a few thing," he said. "You stare at him all the time, you always want to sit by him, and you talk about him all the time. You're always worrying about him." He paused. "And plus your journal and poems reek of it too."

Lil froze. Phil smiled to himself. He loved to see her this way.

"You. . .read. . .my. . . _journal_?!"

He gave her a wide, toothy grin as his only response. She screamed and lunged forward. Phil yelped as he lunged out of her way. Lil flew on the bed as Phil rolled on the floor. With anger in her eyes and another battle cry she leaped on her brother and they wrestled about yelling and screaming, punching, kicking, and scratching at one another.

"Hey!" Betty shouted. She ran over and pulled them apart. Lil attempted to grab Phil, but to no avail. Phil tried the same, but his mother's hold was fierce. "What's all this about?!" She looked at Lil. "Lil?" When she said nothing, she turned to Phil.

Howard stepped in the room at that point. "What happened?" he asked.

"Phil?" Betty questioned, not hearing Howard. Phil did not reply to his mother. He tore away from her and plopped on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Betty asked one more time what had happened.

"Phil read my journal!" Lil yelled as she pulled away from her mother. "I can never have any privacy in this house! Phil is always snooping around!" She stormed out of the room. "I _hate_ him!"

"Lil, don't say that," Howard said as he went to console her.

Phil turned toward the door. "Well, no one likes you either!" he shouted after her.

Betty turned to him. "Phil!"

"What?!"

Betty said nothing. She sighed as she shook her head. "What else is this about?" she questioned. "There has to be more to it than that."

"It's nothing," Phil answered. Betty searched his eyes for something more, but he turned away. "Can I just sleep now?" His voice gave away his frustration. He didn't want to talk to anyone about anything at the moment. This was suppose to be his time. Every night, at the same time, he got the quite time he needed to write to Kimi and to think. It was his time and now the night was ruined. _His_ night was ruined.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At school the following day people had asked him what had happened to his forehead above his left brow when they noticed his band-aid. He told them that he had hit his head on his night stool in his sleep. They thankfully believed his story. Lil had come up with a similar story when they asked her about her arms. She had bruises. She claimed to have accidently slammed her arms on her desk while she was sleep walking. They believed it. Kimi had generously given her the sweater she was wearing to cover up her arms so people would stop asking what happened.

_At least you I didn't touch your face_, he said, thinking back to last night. She scratched him pretty hard. He rubbed the band-aid on his forehead as if thinking about it made it hurt. He had bruises too, he was just thankful they were all covered.

He was in lunch and thankfully, Lil wasn't there. She was off somewhere, doing some extra credit or something. _Teacher's pet_, he thought. Kimi was no where in sight either. She was with Susie in the auditorium. Susie wanted someone to be with her while she sang and she wanted Kimi to be that person. Tommy had detention again with Dil this time. Apparently, Dil had let his science lab's pet snake loose. And Tommy, being the good brother that he was, had encouraged it. Unfortunately, the principal had caught them both in the act, so it was just Phil and Chuckie.

"You and Lil got into a fight, didn't you?" Chuckie asked, pulling Phil away from his thoughts. sighed. Phil sighed after a short while.

"Yup," he said.

Chuckie laughed. "She got you pretty good," Chuckie said pointing at the band-aid.

"Yeah, well, I got her too," Phil replied.

Chuckie's smile faded as his face became serious. "What happened?"

"I'm not gonna talk about it," Phil answered as he poked at his food.

"You can talk to me about these things, Phil," Chuckie encouraged.

"I know," Phil agreed. "I just. . .don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"Alright."

The bell soon rang and they were off to class.

As Phil stepped into his next class, Kimi sat at her desk. He smiled happily. Seeing her face always made him smile. But before he made it to her, Mrs. Moore, his English teacher stopped him. Her wrinkly face looked angry and her cold eyes were slits. She held a paper to his face. It was his latest test. A huge red 50 was circled 4 times. "See me after class, Mr. Deville," she said as she thrust the paper at his chest. She walked away. He looked down at his paper and then looked away as he groaned.

_Another day, another disappointment_, he said as he sat down beside Kimi.


	6. Sudden Separation and Crisis

**Author's Note:** To those of you still reading this, I'm sorry it's been a long time since I last updated. I guess it's because I've lost interest a little because I've been so caught up with my other stories. But I still intend on continuing this fic and I will try to update on a more regular basis. I can't promise, but I'll try this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy sat back and relaxed. This was nothing. Detention was pie. All you had to do was sit and wait for it to be over. No big deal. He had gone to help Dil instead of going to lunch. Dil had been the next one in line to clean out the class snake's cage and Tommy thought he'd go and do something fun, but he figured it'd be even _more _fun to let the snake lose. It was better than sitting around watching people watch their food. Besides he really hadn't been that hungry anyway.

"Hey, T," came the dull, soft voice of his younger brother who sat beside him. Tommy turned to him. "Check this out."

He passed him a sheet of loose leaf paper. On it was a drawing of an old woman who was suppose to be the woman who was watching them as they sat in detention and various other students. In the picture the old woman looked to be doing the chicken dance, her arms turned into wings, a foil hat on her head as these various students in the picture pointed and laughed.

Tommy smiled gently at his brother, unsure of it. Dil was always creative in his "odd ball" ways and their mother had always supported him and she had yet to give up on him. But when had she given up on Tommy? What exactly was it that made her decide that "it was a risky business" as she had put it once before. It hurt him when she began telling him to take up a different profession. She was always there to support him, his father too and then all of a sudden it was like they had given up on him. On his dream. They wanted him to pursue something else and so they got their wish. He was no longer filming and he_ had_ moved onto other things, even if they weren't_ good _things

A familiar laugh pulled him away from his thoughts. He turned in time to see Kimi laughing with a friend of her's. Tommy had been worried about her since the previous night. He wondered what went wrong. He and Lil had searched for her, but Chuckie had assured them that he had caught a glimpse of Phil walking her home, but Tommy had still worried. He had even taken the bus to school (something he rarely ever did) because he wanted to get the chance to see her and confirm for himself that she was indeed alright. But she hadn't been on the bus that morning.

Tommy quickly stood and rushed out the door.

"T?" Dil called.

The old woman who was suppose to be keeping an eye on them had begun to snore, unaware at all of Tommy's sudden departure.

"Kimi!" he called.

She turned and her friend stopped dead in her tracks, standing still as if a predator had just approached. Kimi turned to her. "I'll, uh, talk to you later," she said. The girl nodded and quickly walked away.

Kimi turned to Tommy again.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked.

Kimi backed away as her cheeks turned bright red, something Tommy couldn't quite understand. "It was nothing. I overreacted for no reason," she said, but Tommy could sense that there was more to what she was telling him.

"I was worried," he continued. That was when Kimi looked at him. "I took the bus in the hopes of seeing you."

"You did?" she asked with newly revived hope in her eyes and in her voice.

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah," he said. "But you weren't there and I didn't see much of you in school today."

"I've been, um, busy," she replied, ". . .with some. . .things."

Tommy nodded. There seemed to be a wall growing between them, which made Tommy suddenly anxious. He became unreasonably nervous and scared that she'd leave.

"Hey, why don't you come to a party with me," he suggested quickly.

Kimi was stunned for a moment, but she managed to nod.

"Great," he said, feeling a little relieved as he saw a wide smile spread across her lips. A small blush formed on her cheeks again which made her seem to glow. "A f-friend of mine invited me and well Lil is coming and I thought it would be cool if you-"

"Lil?" Kimi asked, her smile and blush fading.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, and I was going to ask the rest of the gang to come along too, so we could all go together."

Kimi nodded. "Right." She sighed. "Well, I better be off."

"Oh, yeah," Tommy replied as he watched her turn away and he couldn't help bu feel like something suddenly went wrong. Had it been something he said? He thought of calling her back to ask what the problem was, but she had already left.

He walked back inside the room and sat down beside Dil.

"You are so clueless, big bro," he said as he shook his head.

Tommy stared at him. He knew! How was it that Dil knew what was going on and yet he did not?

The bell rang before Tommy could ask. The old woman's snoring ceased as she awoke. "Oh," she said, realizing the time. "Go on. Get out of here, you little rugrats."

Tommy filed out of the detention room with his fellow detention-goers.

"I'll see you later, Tommy!" Dil called as he rushed in the opposite direction.

"Dil, wait!" Tommy called after him. "What-?"

He watched as his brother disappeared out of sight.

He turned away and descended the stairs, think of Lil for some reason. It was strange, he though. He had never thought of Lil as anything but a friend, but taking into consideration what had happened (or what_ almost_ happened) just the day before changed his mind a little bit. She really was a great person; smart, determined, independent. She wasn't like many girls, but then again neither was Kimi and she certainly marched to beat of her own drummer. _And what about Kimi? _He asked himself. He hadn't thought about her as anything but a friend either, so was it time to think otherwise?

He shook his head and continued down the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is this really necessary?" Tommy asked as he looked at a hopeful Dil. Tommy held a foil hat in his hand. "I thought you were over this alien thing."

"My interest has never fallen," Dil replied. "It's still there. Now, take it with you and if you get any connection or anything at all-" Dil removed a walkie talkie from his back pocket. "-contact me."

Tommy sighed. He was suppose to meet up with Phil and Lil for the party. He was thankful that it was finally Saturday. School was a total drag and a complete waste of time.

He handed Dil back the foil hat. "I don't think I'll be needing it," he said. "Give it to Spike!"

Dil pondered this for a moment. "He may be too old and he won't get to me in time. He's gained some weight over the years, you know."

Tommy nodded. "I'm leaving!" he called as he opened the door.

"Have a good time, sprout," his grandfather called from the kitchen.

"I'll see you when you get home, champ," his father called.

"Have a wonderful time," his mother said as she approached him. She kissed the top of his head before he walked out. He wiped his forehead, slightly annoyed by his mother's kiss.

He was met by Lil outside. He was surprised to see her. . .looking. . .different.

She blushed. "Phil went to Chuckie's house," she said. "He's waiting over there."

Tommy nodded as he began their walk to the Finster house. It didn't take them very long to get there. When they arrived everyone was outside, joking and laughing.

"I guess I was wrong," Tommy said as he approached. Everyone stopped to look at him. "The party is here." Chuckie laughed nervously and then there was a tension that no one wanted to mention. "Or not," Tommy said under his breath.

"Uh, we should start walking then," Kimi suggested as she made her way down the porch steps and onto the side walk.

Tommy couldn't help but notice that Lil and Kimi weren't walking side by side like they normally would and Phil wasn't anywhere _near_ his sister. He kept an easy steady pace ahead of the group and it didn't take a very long time for Kimi to join him. Chuckie remained quiet at Tommy's side as did Lil. What was going on? Why did the group suddenly feel split?

Before he could question it aloud, they made it to the party.

"Well, if it isn't the life of the party," came a familiar voice. Tommy's friend Jason greeted them at the door. He looked from Tommy to Lil. "So did you two do that 'thing' you were talking about the other day?"

"Thing?" Phil asked, looking from his sister to his friend.

"You two-" Chuckie began.

Kimi remained silent as she stared.

Lil blushed as Tommy remained calm. Jason laughed. "Well, come on in. It wouldn't be a real party without Tommy Pickles." He stepped away from the door and allowed them all to enter. That was when the group began to really separate.

"I think I need a drink," Kimi said as she went off in one direction, making the first break.

"I'll go with you," Phil replied.

"I need to go. . .somewhere. . .else," Lil said as she went off in another direction before either Tommy or Chuckie could stop her.

Chuckie remained silent and still at Tommy's side.

"Okay," Tommy began as he turned to him. "What's going on?"

Chuckie stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I know you know something," Tommy accused.

Chuckie looked away. "Hey, they have brownies!" he exclaimed as he walked away.

Tommy caught his arm. "Those aren't. . .your type," Tommy replied.

"Huh?"

"You don't want those," he said. "_Trust_ me."

Chuckie shrugged.

"And don't change the subject."

"Who me?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, you."

Chuckie sighed. "I'm afraid I really can't say anything," he confessed. "Not about Kimi, anyway. She'd kill me if I said anything to you. I'm sorry. But I can tell you that Phil and Lil aren't talking."

"I know that much," Tommy said. "But why?"

Chuckie shrugged. "All I know is that they got into a fight about something. It must've been big because neither one of them want to _look _at each other. Phil didn't tell me very much, though."

It had surprised Tommy to hear that Phil had spoken to him. _What about me? _He thought._ Why hadn't Phil spoken to me too?_ Why were they all suddenly falling apart? He tried to ask another question, but he was interrupted.

"Tommy!"

He turned around to see Dil, searching frantically for him. "Have you seen Tommy Pickles by any chance?" he asked some girl. She shook her head and walked away.

Dil spotted Tommy and ran to him. "You need to come home now!" Dil said over the loud music.

"Why what happened?" Tommy asked as he looked at his brother. His heart raced as he looked at him. He feared what he would say, but he wanted to hear it. He needed to know what was so bad that he needed to come here looking for him. He needed-

"It's grandpa."


	7. Take A Chance

**Author's Note:** Another chapter. Yay!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy sat in the waiting room. The hospital smelled of disease and death.

Chuckie squirmed in his seat beside Tommy, Phil on the other side, Kimi on her knees in front of Tommy, holding his hands in her's as Dil kept an anxious eye on the emergency room door. Stu and Didi stood close with Drew, Charlotte, and Angelica. Lil was rushing back to Tommy with a soda in her hand.

"It was all that stupid vending machine had," she said, handing Tommy the drink.

"I-it's okay," he said, though he didn't take the soda. Instead he squeezed Kimi's hands a little and she took it as a sign. She turned to Lil and took the can and gave a nod. Lil's face fell a little, but she didn't argue. She sat down beside Chuckie and watched the way Kimi and Tommy communicated. They barely needed words. All they used were subtle gestures and whispers and they knew exactly what the other wanted to say.

To say that she was jealous would be an understatement, but she held whatever anger was beginning to surface back. This was no time for that.

Lil continued to watch as Kimi opened the can of soda and handed it to Tommy. He took it and held it in his hands.

Kimi inched closer as she placed her hands on Tommy's. She couldn't think of any comforting words, so she hoped that her warmth and sympathy were comfort enough. She hoped it would let him know that she was there for him, that she cared and that she. . .loved him.

The doctor entered then and everyone stood immediately.

"How is he?" Didi asked.

The doctor nodded slowly, cautiously. "He's. . ." He took a deep breath. "He's resting now. His breathing is still irregular, but he can breathe easier now."

_He can breathe easier?_ Tommy thought, terrified of the thought of his grandfather not breathing.

"He wasn't able to breathe?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy-" Drew began.

"It's okay," Stu assured.

Drew backed down and he nodded at the doctor.

"Your grandfather had an attack?"

"An attack?" Tommy asked, his voice oddly higher.

"Like an asthma attack. He was having trouble breathing."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

The doctor looked down.

"Um. It seems that Mr. Pickles' bone cancer has entered the third stage."

There was silence among everyone. Even with the hospital in full bloom of constant movement here and there, it still felt so quiet and cold. Terribly cold as the tension continued to rise and build.

"Th-the third stage?" Angelica asked.

The doctor nodded.

"But how?" she asked. "Grandpa was treated. He even got surgery to remove it. You have to be wrong. It's not grandpa." She shrugged, shaking her head, her arms crossed over her chest. "It just can't be."

The doctor sighed. "Many of the times the cancer returns or it isn't detected," the doctor explained.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked, his anger growing.

"Cancer can sometimes be undetected. It may not appear when being examined or x-rayed for it. That is what happened to Mr. Pickles. There was another malignant bone and somehow the doctors missed it. His treatment has for some reason stopped working on the other bone and your grandfather as well as the other doctors were unaware of the other malignant bone. The cancer from that bone was spreading. It has unfortunately spread to his lungs."

More silence.

"Um, the reason why your grandfather was having trouble breathing," he said to Angelica and Tommy, "was because. . ." He turned to the adults. "He has a tumor. The spread has accumulated in his left lung, growing into a tumor."

Tommy's knees grew shacky and his vision seemed to haze. He suddenly felt light headed. He lost balance and fell against Kimi. She held him up. "I'm sorry," he said, softly.

"Are you okay?" Kimi asked, her arms around him. "Tommy?"

"I'm fine." He pulled away from her. He stood there for a moment, too deep in his thoughts to see that he wasn't the only one suffering from this latest news. Before he knew it there were tears in his eyes and an arm around his shoulder. He turned to see Kimi looking at him. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. A tear slid down her cheek and she squeezed his shoulder. For the first time in years Tommy let himself go. He wrapped his arms around Kimi's slender body and cried on her shoulder, his body shaking from his emotions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Surgery is an option," the doctor said. "Though, because of his age, I think he might be too weak for the surgery and therefore it could be fatal."

Stu, Did, Charlotte, and Drew stood still.

"It's all up to you and, of course, your father," the doctor said. "Surgery might be the only option you have, but I'm not sure that's-"

"We could try it," Drew said.

"Drew-"

"No," he said. "We can. Dad's always been very strong. He did marry Lulu and she's a handful."

Stu bowed his head. "Shouldn't we ask him about it first?"

"It's be wise," Didi said.

"Of course," Drew replied. "Can we. . .?"

The doctor nodded. "But I think only two of you should go."

"You two," Charlotte said, gently pushing them toward the door. "Didi and I will look after the kids."

They nodded and slowly, cautiously entered the room. Their father was asleep.

"Hey," came the low voice of their father.

He had looked as if he had been sleeping.

"Listen, Dad," Drew began. "We have-"

"To tell you that we're glad your okay," Stu interrupted. "You gave us quite a scare back there."

Lou nodded. "How about the sprouts?" he asked. "How are they?"

"They're doing as to be expected," Drew said. "Under the circumstances, I mean."

"Sure," Lou replied. He took a deep, labored breath. "So? What now?"

"Surgery is. . ."

"Your choice," Drew finished. "But. . ."

Lou watched Drew carefully. "My age is a problem."

Stu and Drew nodded. "It's still worth a try, though. It just might mean. . ." Stu's voice trailed off. There was an unbearable silence as the three men kept from making eye contact.

"Let's try the surgery," Lou said.

"But-"

"No buts," Lou said. "We'll take whatever is handed to us. If surgery is a solution then why not take it."

"Don't you think you should think about it first, dad?" Drew asked. "I mean, it could be-"

"I know the risks. . .risk. I'd rather die knowing I'd taken the chance to have a healthier life for myself by taking the surgery, instead of dying by the disease I've been fight for years, knowing that there could've been a better way. An easier way. Better without regret than with regret."

Stud nodded.

"And you're sure?" Drew asked.

Lou gave him a look. "Of course!"

"I just wanted to make sure," Drew said. With a sigh he turned to Stu and nodded.

"I'll go get the doctor and we could talk about it with him," Stu said. He left the room, leaving Drew and Lou alone.

"If this doesn't work," Lou began. "Tell them-"

"Don't talk like that," Drew interrupted. "Please, don't talk like that." He shook his head, feeling the threat of tears. "I. . .I don't want to think about that right now." But it didn't matter because his mind had already been plagued with the thoughts of his father dying and those thoughts, no matter how hard he tried, would not die away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking beside him made her uneasy, but she was worried about him. She didn't know what he would do if he were to be left alone like he said he wanted to be. That, she felt, was not a good idea and so she stayed by his side.

"Kimi," he began. "I appreciate this, but-"

"I'm not leaving you," she said firmly. She turned away from him. "I don't care how many times you tell me to leave you alone, Tommy. I'm not going to do it."

"I'm not going to hurt myself," he said.

"How do I know that!" Kimi exclaimed suddenly, facing him. "How do I know you won't go off and do something that you'll later regret? How do I know that you won't go and hurt me. . .us by hurting yourself? How do I know for sure that you won't do something stupid?"

Tommy was taken aback by this sudden outburst. He wasn't annoyed at all, though. He was strangely happy about it, in fact. He smiled for the first time since before he heard the bad news at. It was a small, almost insignificant smile, but to Kimi it was a huge leap into recovery.

"You smiled," she said. "You just smiled!"

His smile grew a little more with her surprise.

She smiled sweetly in return. For a moment after she was silent. She seemed to be in thought as her smile faded and she suddenly became serious."Listen." She took a step forward. There was something in her eyes that Tommy never bothered to notice before, something he had never seen there before. "I-"

"There you are."

They both turned. Lil breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried." She had said this with her eyes on Tommy. It had obviously been directed toward him and then she turned to Kimi, indicating that her worry for her was something else entirely.

Kimi nodded. "We should get back," Kimi said, tugging at Tommy's sleeve.

"Wait," he said, taking her elbow. "What is it that you wanted to say?" He looked at her carefully, curiosity in his eyes.

Kimi looked at him and from the corner of her eyes she spotted Lil. The expression on her face was a mixture between confusion, surprise, hurt, and jealousy. She gently pulled away from Tommy's grasp and said, "Nothing." She nodded down the hall. "Come on."

Though she wanted Tommy for herself, she couldn't be selfish. Lil obviously liked him too and it would be wrong to continue on without paying any mind to Lil's feelings. Then again, maybe she should be a little selfish. It seemed Lil was being that way. But on the other hand, Kimi wasn't Lil.

She sighed. She didn't know how it would all turn out, but she felt that it would be she who would be left in the dark when the love triangle finally broke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh, and I did some research for the bone cancer thing, but it might not be too accurate due to the fact that it wasn't a through research that I did, so. . .you know, don't quote it or anything. I will although research and correct what ever is wrong.

Jess a.k.a. RedGem270


	8. The Present

**Author's Note:** I have strayed away from the whole adoption theme and I know it and I think that was why I had such huge writer's block. I didn't know where my story was going anymore, but this is my attempt to readjust myself. Just be a little patient while I figure out where I'll head from here. Lol! Thank you and do enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 8: The Present

With a sigh, Angelica turned around. "What a world, what a world," she said with no particular enthusiasm.

Susie looked at her, shaking her head in disappointment. "Is that all you have to say?" she asked, her anger rising just the slightest bit. These kids were in some serious love-triangle business. And why were they spying?! "Why'd we follow them anyway?"

Angelica shrugged. "I thought Tommy and Kimi were finally gonna hook up."

"And you wanted to see that?" Susie asked, her hands on her hips.

Angelica shrugged again. "I always thought they'd be cute together."

_Hm._ "I don't know," Susie replied, unsure. "I kinda like Tommy with Lil."

Angelica made a face."But Kimmi seems more the type for Tommy," she said.

"Why is that?"Susie asked. Why were they even having this conversation?

"Tommy is a born leader," Angelica said as if that in itself was a sufficient answer.

"Was that a compliment for the young Tommy Pickles, Pickles?" Susie smirked.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "_Anyway_," she began again, "Tommy is a born leader and while Kimi can go off and do her own thing, she can follow someone else's lead, too."

"Lil can do the same," Susie argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, and no," Angelica replied. She looked at her nails and somewhat admired the soft shade of pink that adorned them.

"Explanation?"

"She can, too," she continued, "but she seems to be a little more independent." Angelica turned around, watching the three continue off. "Or at least she tries to be."

Susie opened her mouth to argue, but Angelica beat her to it.

"Remember in elementary school? She kept dying her hair and she wanted to be her own person. She didn't want to be recognized as a set with her brother anymore?"

"Yeah, but any twin would want that," Susie countered.

"She was trying to find herself," Angelica proceeded as though Susie had never said a word. "I think she's settled on who she wants to be, but Kimi has always known and, well, she just seems better."

Susie paused for a moment. "Wow," she said. "I don't even know if that made any sense."

Angelica scoffed and turned to walk away. "Just forget what I said, Carmicheal."

Susie shrugged it off. "Whatever you say, Angelica." She followed her back into the hospital where the others were waiting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimi sat down beside Phil with a sigh, defeated already and the game had yet to really begin.

Lil sat down in the empty seat next to Kimi, pulling Tommy down into the seat beside her. She placed a gentle hand on his and gave him a reassuring smile as she rubbed his back, but for some reason Tommy's smile seemed awkward. It wasn't exactly genuine. Maybe he was realizing what was going on: that she and Lil had, without word, agreed to compete with each other and he was the prize.

"I think I need some water. I'm gonna go get some," he said, getting up.

Lil got up before he could. "I'll go get you some," she said. "Don't worry yourself with that."

"No, but I-"

"I got it."

Lil was gone before Tommy could finish. He sighed and slumped back into his seat. He wanted to disappear, to vanish into thin air. He didn't want to be treated as though he could break at any second, even though secretly he knew he could. This much Kimi knew just by looking at him.

"Looks like he needs to be comforted a little," Phil whispered.

Kimi glanced his way. He was leaning back in his seat, arm over his eyes. She knew he was trying to cover up his puffy eyes. The news about Tommy's grandpa hit them all. He was one of the adults that had been a constant presence for all of them growing up. This whole thing was just horrible.

"You're his best friend, too, you know," she whispered.

"But I'm not the one competing with my sister for his affection," he whispered right back. There was a hint of bitterness in his words. A trace of the sorrow he had wept perhaps.

Her cheeks colored. He knew, she realized. For how long?

"It's kinda obvious," he said, almost sneering.

Why so hostile?

_He's upset about Grandpa Lou_, she reminded herself._ Don't take offense._

"Go on," he urged, his voice softer now. "Before Lil comes back."

_Right._

She took a deep breath and turned.

"Mind if I grab the seat next to your's?" Tommy asked, his face inches from her own. She stumbled back, accidentally hitting Phil.

"Ow!"

Tommy chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She whipped around. "Uh, sorry, Phil," she said quickly and turned around to face Tommy again. "No, it's no problem," she said to him. "You just surprised me, that's all."

He sighed again. "Can we go out?" He turned to her, his eyes tired, but completely sincere.

Kimi jumped. _Huh?! _"Wh-wha. . .?"

"Outside," Tommy said. "Why so jumpy?" He smiled a little, faintly as he got up. "I just can't be in here. I know we just got back, but I thought I'd be able to handle it. Apparently, I. . .let's just get out."

He didn't want to admit his weakness, but Kimi felt privileged. He rarely ever spoke of such things. Chucky was probably the only one who heard Tommy's true feelings. Well, maybe and maybe not.

She felt something nudge her from behind and when she turned, she could she Phil's puffy, red eyes, and tear-stained face smiling at her. _Go on_, he mouthed.

She got to her feet.

"Thank you," Tommy whispered with a gentle sigh of relief. He took her hand and lead her outside.

"I told you," was all Phil heard. His eyes found the familiar voice . Angelica smirked and then the surprise on Susie's face registered in his eyes, but then Susie's expression changed.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Angelica," Susie finally said and with a short nod, Angelica and Phil both turned in the direction Susie had gestured. Lil came waltzing back, a bottled water in her hand.

_Whoa_, Phil thought. _Deja vu_. Hadn't she gotten him something to drink earlier, too?

Lil looked around. "Where's Tommy?" she asked. Spotting Kimi's empty seat she said, "And. . .Kimi?"

"They went outside," Dil chimed in. "I don't think my big brother felt too good in here."

For a moment nothing registered on Lil's face. She was just a blank slate. Her facial features showed no particular emotion and then slowly, but surely anger surfaced and she stormed off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now what was it that you wanted to say to me before?"

"Huh?"

"In the hall before," he said, waiting for her to speak. "You know? Before Lil came. You were going to say something. What was it?"

Was this why he brought her out? She blushed, remembering it too well. She was about ready to tell him how she felt about him, but she couldn't do that. It would be selfish. He was going through enough what with his grandpa stuck in this hell people called a hospital. It wouldn't be fair for him.

"It was really nothing," she said, looking at her shoes.

"I know it was something," he urged. "I saw it in your eyes. It was important and you were serious." He waited again, but she said nothing. "Just tell me, please."

She looked up at him. "I can't tell you," she said. "At least not now. It wouldn't be right."

"It's not right keeping it from me!" he argued.

She looked at him, surprised that his anger was directed at her now.

"Just tell me what it is?" he pleaded. "What is it?"

Kimi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Your grandpa is sick, Tommy," she said.

He jumped back, shocked. Was she making him out to be an idiot? "I-I know that!"

Kimi shook her head. "Don't spend your time worrying over something so insignificant," she said.

Tommy looked at her and shook his head, angry. "It wasn't insignificant," he argued. "The look in your eyes when you were talking was just. . .There was just now way that what you were going to say is pointless!"

"I'll tell you," she said, her cheeks growing red. "Just not now."

Tommy didn't feel like fighting anymore. Instead he sighed and sat himself down on the stone steps of the the hospital entrance. He looked up at her and gently took her hand. He pulled her down beside him and when she sat down, he placed his head on her shoulder and kept her hand in his. There was something about Kimi that he liked. She made him feel completely safe and comfortable. Lil was nice, too, but it felt like she was trying too hard and he didn't like being doted on. Kimi, on the other hand, seemed to give him the right amount of space and she let him come to her, if he so chose. It was nice.

He closed his eyes and settled closer beside her. _I bet I could fall asleep with my head in her lap without a problem_, he thought, feeling the sleep heavy in his eyes. He yawned and cuddled close, his eyes feeling heavier. Her warmth and gentleness were inviting and he wished it could have stayed that way for a while longer, but as luck would have it. . .

"What's going on?"

Kimi jumped and Tommy looked up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _I was just getting comfy_, he thought.

Lil stood over them, eyes fixed on Kimi with anger.

Tommy looked from one to the other. Kimi looked back, half unsure, half challenging. Something was definitely up here. Could it possibly have had anything to do with what Kimi was trying to say to him before? He stopped to think about it. It would make sense, after all, Kimmi _did_ stop as soon as Lil arrived.

Tommy sat up straight. What the hell was going on?! "What's this?"

Lil and Kimi looked at him.

"What's going on? Why are the two of you fighting?"

They both looked confused. "What?" they said at the same time.

"Don't play dumb," he said.

Neither said anything.

"Out with it already!"

Lil let out a breath as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine."

"No!" Kimi said.

"Kimi's liked you for a very long time and, well, I-"

"I can't believe you said that," Kimi said. Her eyes were welling up with tears. She stood, staring daggers at Lil. She looked about ready to pounce. "I can't believe you."

"Well, if you'd let me finish," Lil said, taking a step toward her, "I was gonna say that I liked him too and that we're fighting over him!"

Kimi shook her head. "You're. . ."

"You like me, Kimi?" Tommy asked, shocked. "A-and you?" He turned to Lil.

Lil looked away and nodded, tears escaping the corners of her eyes.

Kimi said nothing, all Tommy saw were the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She was so embarrassed and she knew that from here -on-in things would be different between them. This change was what she had really been fearing. "I can't believe you," she whispered, but her voice was almost left unheard. The wind had picked it up and whisked her words away into the night air, but not before brushing against Tommy's ears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So do we mention the adoption to Tommy?" Stu asked.

"Are you still talking about that?" Drew asked, pulling of his glasses to rub his eyes. They were blood-shot and puffy. He needed sleep.

"Of course, I am!" Stu said. "It's a big deal, Drew."

"Pop will still be his grandpa, Stu," Didi said. "No matter what."

"I know that!" he argued. "But don't you think he deserves to know the truth?" Stu shook his head. "I'm just afraid that he'll find out from someone else."

"Who else knows about this?" Drew asked.

"I don't know!" Stu exclaimed. "But what if someone else knew and they carelessly tossed it into a conversation and Tommy was there. It'd hurt him. And Dil. . .what would Dil say? You've gotta think of Angelica, too, Drew."

"That's enough," Charlotte said, her ear finally free of her cell phone. "This isn't as important as Pop's health. We'll come to that when we come to that," she said. "Just concentrate on the present. Don't think of the past."

"She's right," Didi said. "Save that for another day, honey."

Stu sighed. "Okay," he said softly with a nod, his shoulders slumped. "Okay."

They walked back toward the waiting room where the kids sat waiting for more news. They had to tell them about Grandpa Lou's surgery and the risks involved. There was no time like the present.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note #2:** And so we come back to the adoption and I think I know where I'm going from here. I found my previous chapter 8 and decided to discard it completely, but I think I kept that one part where Lil, Kimi, and Tommy return. I think the way they sat down and their order and stuff was the only thing that remained the same. Lol! Anyway. The adoption thing returns and now Kimi and Lil's intentions are revealed. Oooh! Lol! I have a feeling that the Tommy/Lil fans aren't gonna be too happy with this chapter. I think I may have lost some readers now. (nervous laugh) But, oh! There's still more! I'm sure Lil will get her chance to shine. Huh, huh. (nudge, nudge). Lol! Come back soon.


	9. Tell Me It's Not True!

**Author's Note:** This took a little long to get out there too, but I'm trying hard to get it as soon as I can. It's just hard when you've got a lot of stuff going on at once, you know? And I'm beginning to feel like work is taking up _all_ of my free time!

Anyway, my fic has become a little too dramatic. Lol! Well, it _is _in the drama category, but it kinda comes off as one of those stupid soap operas my mom is always watching, lol! I'm gonna try and tone that down.

Aaaaand. . . .enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 9: **Tell me it's not true!

"Who else knows about this?" Uncle Drew asked, stepping closer, eyes curious.

"I don't know!" his father exclaimed. "But what if someone else knew and they carelessly tossed it into a conversation and Tommy was there. It'd hurt him."

_No, it can't. . . _

"And Dil. . .what would Dil say? You've gotta think of Angelica, too, Drew."

"That's enough," Charlotte said, the cell phone was in her pocket now. "This isn't as important as Pop's health. We'll come to that when we come to that," she said. "Just concentrate on the present. Don't think of the past."

"She's right," Didi said. "Save that for another day, honey."

His father sighed. "Okay," he said softly, hurt by it all. He wanted them to understand that this was a big deal because it was. It truly was. But with a nod, his shoulders slumped. "Okay."

They began to walk off toward the waiting room, no doubt to tell the others the news, but Dil would not follow them. He remained against the wall, hidden away in the shadows. His heart went in over-time, thumping and beating like rapid-fire. His fingers wouldn't stop shaking and he could feel the quiver running up his spin. The sting of tears began in his eyes, but he shut them tight, willing the hot tears away.

_Tommy can't be. . .adopted._

His dad was right. This was a big deal. This meant that Tommy wasn't his brother. . .not his_ real_ brother and that hurt. It cut him deep.

_But Tommy is still Tommy_, he thought. _He's still Tommy_._ He's still my. . .is he still my brother?_

_Of course! _He scolded himself_. Of course, he is!_

But somehow he wasn't convinced. He wished he hadn't over heard. This was something he couldn't overlook, something he just couldn't handle.

His feet moved before he could even comprehend what was happening. He dashed down the hall, ran right passed his parents and almost missed the "Oh!" and "Hey!" the adults he so trusted shouted. He ran passed the doctor who told him that there was "No running in the halls!" God! he felt like he was in school. He almost laughed, but it wasn't a laugh that came out, but a choked sob.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_-

He ran right into someone and heard a thud and a crack, but he did not stop, he continued faster toward the doors he had seen Tommy leave.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. . ._

"No, no, no, no, no, _**no**_!"

He burst through the doors, almost knocking Lil on her ass, but not knowing it. Tears were already streaming down his face when his eyes fell upon his brother's shocked eyes.

Kimi stood up. "Dil-"

"Tommy!" He threw himself into his brother's arms. "Tell me it isn't true!" he wept. "Tell me that you're my brother, that you're not adopted, _please_. _Tell me!_" Raw emotion spilled out into his voice, into his cries, into his tears, and into his broken heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chuckie picked himself up and brushed off the dirt and dust from his pants and shirt. He bent over to pick up his glasses and held them up toward the light. He wiped the dirty away with his shirt and put them back on, completely missing Dil turning the corner.

_Wonder why he's in such a hurry_, he thought as he walked away. _Kids_. He shook his head. _Always in a rush_.

Chuckie paused. He sighed and shook his head again, a little ashamed of himself. _Well, if this isn't a sign of growing old_, he began and let his thoughts trail.

He made his way back to the waiting room and sat himself down beside a gloomy Phil. He sat back in his seat and looked over at Phil. "What's the matter?"

For a while, Phil said nothing and then, "This day is just not good at all." He looked away. "Dil is a little more upset then before. He just ran out of here."

_So it _was_ Dil who ran me over_. Chuckie was surprised, but he pressed forward. "Was it because of Grandpa Lu?"

"I guess so," Phil replied. "All I heard him say was 'no.'" He shrugged. "It was all he said."

_That was all I heard him say, too_, he said to himself, wondering what it was that was wrong. It had to be something else. Dil was upset about his grandfather, that was a give-in, but something else caused him to suddenly break down, Chuckie was sure of it.

_I just hope that he'll be okay, _he thought.

He looked about. Not a smiling face in the room.

"Um, kids."

They all looked up, the adults were back.

"Grandpa is. . ." Didi lost her courage.

"He's going to need surgery," Charlotte said, putting on a strong face.

Drew fixed his glasses. "Apparently, the cancer spread to another bone."

"But I thought that they removed the cancer last time," Susie said.

"They missed it," Stu said. "The infected bone went unnoticed until now." He sighed. "But he'll be fine."

"He's too old, isn't he?" Angelica said. It surprised the adults.

"Yes, sweetheart," her mother said, taking the initiative. "Because of his age, the surgery is riskier than it would be for someone of a. . .younger age."

"But Pop wants this," Stu said. "He wants to take the chance."

"We just have to think positively," Didi said. "He'll be fine. Nothing will go wrong."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You have to do it," Lil said, a tear rolling down her cheek, her arms crossed over her chest. "I know I must sound like an ass right now, but, Kimi, I know you're thinking the same."

Choose between them? How could Tommy possibly choose between two of his best friends?

"You're asking for a lot," he said. "I just can't-"

Dil burst through the double doors and stumbled out on the cement steps, almost knocking Lil over. There were tears streaming down his face.

Kimi stood up, surprised. "Dil-"

"Tommy!" Dil shouted and threw himself in Tommy's arms.

Kimi and Lil stared at him. Tommy, too stunned for words, looked at his younger brother, mouth slightly open, preparing for the rest of his sentence, but he didn't remember what he was talking about.

"Tell me it isn't true!" he cried. "Tell me that you're my brother, that you're not adopted, _please_. _Tell me!" _The boy sobbed as he buried his face in his brother's chest. "Please."

Tommy opened his mouth, "I'm not-" but the words registered in his head before he could finish his sentence.

_Adopted?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimi sat beside Tommy, wishing she had some encouraging words to comfort him.

And she wanted to know where all that nonsense had come from. What was this about an adoption? What made Dil think that Tommy was adopted? What in the world would have possessed him to say such a thing?!

"D-Dil," Lil began, "where did you get that idea?"

Kimi stared at Lil, resenting her for being able to say something before she, herself, could.

"I heard them!" Dil shouted, his voice muffled. "Mom, dad, Uncle Drew, everyone!" He sat up, wiping away his tears. "I heard them saying something about an adoption. And they mentioned your name." He looked at Tommy. "Dad seemed to imply it was something really big, but no one seemed to want to talk about it. They wanted to shove it aside. Dad was upset."

Tommy sat motionless as he looked at his brother. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He wanted to scream, to shout at the top of his lungs and tell Dil he was crazy for even thinking that it was possible for him to be adopted.

Without realizing it or even meaning to do it, Tommy let out a soft chuckle.

Dil looked at him, worried and almost horrified.

Slowly Tommy's soft chuckle grew into a full laughing fit. He grabbed at his sides as he laughed. "Do you _hear_ yourself?" he asked.

"I'm not lying?!" Dil protested, tears welling up in his eyes.

Tommy shook his head, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Tommy," Lil called, her voice coated with concern. She took a step forward and knelt beside Dil. She reached out to touch him, but Tommy backed away, his laughter continuing.

Dil stared, hurt and unsure of what he was witnessing, but whatever it was that was making Tommy laugh like that scared him and it tore him up inside. He sniffed, his vision blurring.

Lil placed an arm around Dil. It was the least she could do because she was unsure of what to do for the older Pickles brother.

"Tommy," Kimi said, her voice almost faint. Her voice was so small that when she spoke, it almost made Dil and Lil jump. They forgot she was even there. She had been so quiet up till now.

She inched closer, but Tommy's laughter would not calm. She put a hand on his and called his name again. The tears in his eyes began to roll down and he wiped them away. His grip on his sides tightened as he continued to laugh and then Kimi called his name again. He tried looking up at her and saw the look in her eyes. The sympathy and concern, the understanding that was pouring out of her eyes made something inside him click. His laughter slowly turned into sobs and the tears from his laughter became tears of lament.

Kimi took him in her arms and rubbed his back, rocking him back and forth, like a mother soothing her child. Dil, watching on, softly wept as he inched closer. He rested his head on her arm, hoping for Kimi to open her arms to him, too and sure enough, she did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

School wasn't much different, but things were definitely a lot more depressing. Lil seemed so much more pissed than usual, Dil was missing his energy, and Tommy. . .well, Tommy was just brooding more than usual.

Phil sighed. "Geez," he said to himself as he kicked a rock with the tip of his shoe. "No ones any fun anymore."

He thought if he skipped class he could find something better to do than listen to all that junk about that Romeo and Juliet. If any one asked Phil, he'd say that that Romeo guy was quick to fall in love and whatever it was he felt for Juliet was not real love at all. The guy had been in love with some other chick just before he met Juliet and he was, or so he _claimed_ to be, totally in love with that chick! But then, _oh my_! he sees Juliet across a crowded room, their eyes meet, and he's instantly in love. . .again. . . _It was an infatuation! _And she probably had the same! They were too young to know what _real_ love was, anyway. Like you'd come across the love of your life and _know_ it by the age of 14 or 15, whatever. _Psst_! Yeah, right.

Shakespeare was one imaginative guy.

"Hey."

Phil didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Hi," he said, not too happy.

Maybe he was like Romeo and Kimi was like his Juliet. . .except she didn't "love" him back. He sighed again.

He was trying so hard to back off, to rid himself of these feelings. He knew she liked Tommy. That much was obvious and he wanted her to be happy. Kimi would never think of him the way she thinks of Tommy.

_Lucky bastard_, Phil thought.

Tommy had the love of a girl who was just so perfect in every way. She was funny, she' was smart, she' was cute, and she was not afraid to be herself, to let lose and have fun. In a way she was very much perfect for Tommy.

_Lil_, he thought. _What about Lil?_

"Phil?"

"Oh, uh," he began, thinking quickly for something to say, "what's. . .going on?"

She sat down beside him on the bench and leaned back.

"Well," she began as she took a deep breath, "Lil and I aren't talking, Dil won't look at Tommy because every time that he does he wants to cry, Tommy doesn't know what to say to his brother, and I'm trapped in a triangle I wish I could break." She turned to him. "What about you?"

He chuckled. "Me?" he replied. "Well, I'm up a river without a paddle and my boat just sprung a leak."

Kimi laughed. "I wish I knew what kind of trouble that means you have," she said.

"Eh, it's just a vicious monkey on my ass," he said, not looking at her.

She laughed. "Isn't the expression, 'a monkey on my back'? Not 'on my ass'?" She smiled.

Phil shrugged. "It's all the same to me," he replied.

They fell silent and for a while Phil didn't know what to say, but he knew what he wanted to _do_. He wanted to get up and leave. He turned to Kimi, ready to tell her that he was going to go, but he stopped when she turned to look at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm worried about Tommy," she said, her voice straining. She shook her head and her tears began to fall.

With a sigh Phil leaned against the bench. _Oh, man!_ he thought. Without looking at her, he took her hand in his. "He'll be fine," he said and he turned to her and sat close. "He'll be just fine." With a warm smile, Phil gently squeezed her hand and wiped away her tears. "You'll see."

Kimi smiled back at him and hugged him.

Phil's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you," she said, sniffing. "Thank you so much, Phil."

_Not good, not good, not good. . ._

But he loved the feel of her armsaround him, of her weight against his own. He couldn't help himself, so he didn't fight it. Instead he carefully placed his arms around her, knowing he was getting himself into trouble.


	10. Happiness

**Author's Note:** This took exceedingly long to write and post. I APOLOGIZE 1000 times over. But I know most of your guys are TommyxLil fans and I think you'll like this particular chapter. At least. . .um, one certain part. Lol!

Oh, and it's a little longer then usual. You know, because it took so long and such. Lol. And also, I didn't get the chance to edit all of it, so there might be some grammatical errors that I will go back and fix another day. For now, just ignore them, please and ENJOY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 10**: Happiness

Lil sat down on the front step of the high school.

She looked at her watch. Tommy was always late to school, but this was a record. He had skipped one class and hadn't come back for the next or the next one after that. She wanted to comfort him. Get back on his good side.

Lil sighed as she looked down at her shoes. What she had done the night before was just horrible. Making Tommy choose between her and Kimi wasn't right. She knew that, but dammit! She liked Tommy first! She had been beside him longer than Kimi had.

It had always been them (Tommy, Lil, Chuckie, Phil, and Kimi), but she knew from stories her parents told her that Kimi had come some time after. She was a newbie that they all took her in as their own, which meant Lil knew Tommy longer.

She knew that sounded childish and it didn't matter at all, but. . .she wanted Tommy. He was her soul mate. He just had to be. Kimi would just have to settle for someone else because Lil was not going to give up!

"What are you doing out here?"

Lil looked up. "Tommy," she said. "I've been waiting for you."

He sighed. "What for?" he asked. "Did you want me to make a decision right her? Right now?" He shook his head. "You know," he said. "That was totally messed up and uncalled for. It was just unnecessary. That was-"

"I know," she interrupted. "I wasn't going to force a decision out of you."

Tommy looked at her, wondering. "Then what?"

"I just wanted. . ." she looked down, scoffing her shoes on the pavement. "I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't worry too much about Grandpa Lu. You won't be able to help him that way and you're only troubling yourself."

There was silence, almost eerie and then: "Troubling myself?" Tommy asked. "I'm troubling myself by worrying about my grandfather's health?" He looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Do you want me to be selfish and just toss this aside? Forget that he's withering away in a hospital bed awaiting a surgical procedure that he may not be able to survive?"

Lil shook her head. "No," she said. "I just meant that-"

"You know," Tommy said, "I don't want to know what you meant. I will worry about who ever I want, whenever I want. I will _not_ be some selfish _bastard_ who goes around _pretending_ nothing is going wrong!"

He stormed off and did not turn around when Lil called him back or even when she tried to stop him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phil missed the good old days. The days when the whole gang went out and had fun. The days before Tommy became such a downer. The days before his sister started liking one of his best friends. The days before _he_ started liking one of his best friends. The days before one of his best friends started liking one of his other best friends.

Basically. . .before everything became so complicated.

Kimi had gone back to class after they shared their "moment", but Phil was skipping. He didn't really feel in the mood for another boring lecture. Instead, he sat outside with the softy blowing breeze and watched the seniors as they made it to their cars.

_Ah, to have privileges_.

_Lucky bastards_, Phil thought.

One girl was the last to come out of the school. She smiled when one of the other girls called to her.

"Come on, Tiff!" The girl took her arm and pulled her along.

"Tiff" laughed. "Alright!"

She walked on as her friend let her go and took off to catch up to one of the guys. The girl hugged him from behind and he turned around. She slipped beside him and took his hand in her's.

"Tiff", the girl who arrived last, watched. Her eyes glistened with sadness and even from the distance Phil could see the threat of tears beginning in the corners of her eyes.

Phil shook his head. "Unrequited love," he said. "We're in the same boat." He stood and put his hands in his pockets. He teetered for a moment on his heels and then almost as if on cue, "Tiff" turned and their eyes met. For just a moment there was a brief understanding and sympathy.

"Tiffany!" another girl called.

Tiffany's eyes tore away from Phil and she jogged to catch up.

"Good luck to you," Phil whispered and he walked back inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phil wasn't in class and it made Tommy wonder where he was. He was bored sitting there with no one to talk to and he didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He was so afraid that his thoughts would wander back to his grandfather. If he didn't talk to someone about random things (which he knew he could trust Phil for)

_It figures_, he thought, _that the one day I decide to come to class, Phil doesn't show_.

He sighed and raised his hand.

The teacher was taken aback. "Yes, Tommy," he said.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked and an uproar of laughter spread through the classroom.

When the teacher did not reply, Tommy said, "Please?"

The teacher sighed. "I should have figured," he said. "The hall pass is there." He barely even motioned toward the thing as he turned his attention toward the class again. "The answer is the frontal lobe." He turned toward the board and resumed his lesson, ignoring Tommy entirely.

"Thanks," Tommy said sarcastically as he stood up. He picked up the plastic hall pass from the teacher's desk and walked out of the room.

He walked aimlessly through the halls, looking at posters and banners created from different clubs. He yawned, closing his eyes and just as he opened them again, he bumped into someone. Papers and books spilled on the floor.

"Why don't you pay more attention next time?"

Tommy recognized the voice right away. He grinned as he kneeled on the floor, picking up the scattered papers.

"Sorry," Tommy said. "But you weren't paying much attention yourself."

Kimi looked up. "Tommy!" she exclaimed.

He smiled. For once he wasn't feeling bored (or pretending to be). He wasn't feeling anything but joy in seeing his friend's face.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" she teased.

"Aren't _you_?" Tommy replied.

Kimi laughed. "I have a pass," she said and showed it off.

"So do I." Tommy countered, showing her his hall pass.

Kimi looked impressed. "That's rare."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, dismissing her comment as he smiled.

They stood and Tommy handed her the loose leaf papers he'd picked up.

"Thanks," She said, smiling sweetly. After a moment her smile faded. "I wanted to ask you. . ." her drifted a little bit. She was unsure of how to put her words. Tommy could see it in her eyes just before she turned away: she was struggling for her next set of words. "Um, well. . ." she looked up at him. "How are you?"

It was hard to imagine that such a simple question could be so hard for a person to say, but he realized that this simple question wasn't simple at all. It was like a loaded gun. It could make him explode. It caught him off guard, but he wasn't angry. Instead he replied with a nod.

"Because," she began, her voice soft as silk, "you can talk to me, Tommy. About anything. You don't have to bare this alone."

She hesitated at first, but she reached out and gently touched his arm. The gentleness in her fingers sent a warmth in his arm that spread into his chest and seeped into his heart. It made him ache and want to cry. Her words and her kindness was what everyone else was showing him, but this. . .from her. . .it felt genuine. . ._real_.

She smiled sincerely, so softly, so comfortingly that it hurt. "Tommy," she said softly as she wiped a tear from his eye. It came to a surprise for him. He hadn't even realized he was crying.

Kimi reached out and wiped another tear away and it was when her finger tip touched his skin that he felt it: his heart skipping a beat.

"I just wanted you to know," she said, not trying to comfort him with words that everyone else offered him. She removed her hand from his arm and his heart began to race as he nodded.

She wiped the last tears from his eyes and smiled one last time. "I won't push you to talk to me about what it is that your feeling," she said. "But I'll be here whenever."

He nodded his gratitude and wondered _why?_ Why was this happening?

"I have to go," she said. "I'll see you later?"

He hesitated. Was it safe to be with her? He nodded, cautiously.

She smiled. "Ok then," she said with a nod. "Bye, Tommy." And she walked back to class.

He watched her leave and lifted his hand to wave, but it fell on his chest, covering his heart. He tried to hide the sound of his thumping heart because he was sure it was echoing through the halls.

_What_ **is** _this? _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're in for a hard time, Tommy," Chuckie said. Chuckie had found Tommy sitting in a corner in the boys bathroom, looking at his shoes. He looked like little boy who had just lost his mother and was trying his hardest not to cry. It was heartbreaking to see. When Chuckie bent over and asked him if he was feeling ok, Tommy's head snapped up, realizing he was no longer alone and Chuckie could see the wake of tears.

The were sitting outside an old janitor's closet that was located in a small narrow hallway that was rarely ever used. The closet itself hadn't been used in years. It was a safe haven for kids who wanted to get away from the noise of high school life.

Tommy sighed and sniffed. He knew it, but he didn't want to go through with it. How could he possibly choose one friend over the other? And just because Kimi made his heart race (and. . .made him cry) didn't mean anything. It didn't necessarily mean he _liked_ her, although, that's what most people would readily assume.

Maybe he just shouldn't choose. They were his friends. He loved them both, but no more than he loved Chuckie and Phil. They were all too much like family to see them any differently.

"You better now?" Chuckie asked.

Tommy nodded. He knew Chuckie was worried. He could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He had scared him too. He hadn't felt so lost and confused like that in years, at least he hadn't shown it to anyone in years. But Kimi cut to his core. She was able to cut away at every layer, every boundary he put up in a matter of second with a few sweet sentences and a gentle touch that gave him shivers when he thought about it.

"Just keep your mind open," Chuckie advised.

Tommy turned to him a little confused by what he said.

"They both have qualities that would compliment your own," he explained. "Not only that, but they each have the potential to be the perfect girl for you."

He stared at Chuckie, trying to figure him out. "How so?" he asked.

"Well, " Chuckie began, "Lil is. . .unique."

Tommy waited for more. When Chuckie didn't say more he asked, "That's it?"

"She tries heard," Chuckie continued," and she speaks her mind. She does what she wants. She's independent and you're. . .well, a rebel. Different yet the same."

"O. . .k," Tommy said, waiting for more.

Chuckie cleared his throat, which made Tommy stifle back a laugh. "An _independent_ person may sometimes be confused with a rebel, simply because both do as they please, they follow the beat of their own drum."

"Isn't the expression _drummer_?" Tommy asked.

"Not in this case," Chuckie said. "You guys don't follow anyone else, but yourselves, so it only makes sense to say that you follow your own drum rather than someone else's."

Tommy raised his brows. "Uh-huh."

"So. . ." Tommy said.

"So, Lil is most definitely up for an adventure even if it may lead to her getting into trouble as long as she feels it can be justified. And. . .you love adventures. Even if you haven't been on one is a while, you wouldn't turn down one if you had the chance. She'd go along for the ride. Plus, she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to explore herself.

Tommy thought about that. "Ok," he said, nodding. "What about Kimi?"

"Kimi," Chuckie said, "is sweet." He looked at Tommy and smiled sadly.

Tommy nodded, it was all he could do. He was confused by Chuckie's sadness. Did he think that Tommy wouldn't choose his sister? Was he feeling sympathetic?

"She's caring and very supportive," Chuckie continued. "She'll stand beside you no matter what you've done. Even if the whole world is against you, she'll defend you with every fiber of her being. She's got a huge heart and she can bring out that side of you that we haven't seen in a _long_ time. Or maybe even a side of you that we've never seen."

Tommy looked at him and then turned away, his eyes cast down "Then she's dangerous," he said, his heart churning and his spine tingling.

"Yeah," Chuckie said, leaning his head back. "She makes Lil look safe."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why was it that Phil never got in on any cool, heart felt conversations? He could have given Tommy some good advice too, dammit!

Like, _stay away from Kimi_, for example.

Whatever.

He walked down the hall unsure of where he was headed. He wanted to sit in that hall way. But he found Tommy and Chuckie talking seriously and it didn't feel right to interrupt them And something told him that the conversation would come to a complete halt if he were to interfere.

Phil stopped in mid-step, remembering that he initially wanted to go to the bathroom just to kill some time, but his stomach grumbled now.

_Eh, I'll get something to eat_, he thought. _That'll kill some time_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ew!_

Lil spit the cookie out. It tasted so _bad_! Tommy would not touch these things. They smelled pretty good, but that was their cover. They tasted horrible!

"Bleh!"

"Not so good?"

She turned to see Tommy standing in front of her.

"Can I try one?"

"You wouldn't like them," she replied. She wasn't going to admit that she had spent her time after school in the Home Ec room baking these cookies for him. The Home Ec teacher, Mrs. Wittenberg loved her and had no problem lending her some materials and one of the ovens in the class.

"Well, you baked them for me, right?" Tommy asked. "You even waited for me to get out of detention."

Lil stared at him, awed by the fact that he knew this. She nodded slowly.

"Plus," he added, "It would be uncool of me to not at least try them after you went through all the trouble." He took a cookie and gladly took a bite.

Lil watched him chew. He made a face as he swallowed, but he smiled. "Not the best," he said. "But not the worst either."

Lil smiled at that.

"Thank you," he said.

Lil's heart soared. She couldn't believe he had actually eaten that disgusting thing without spitting it out. "I'll try harder next time," she said.

Tommy sighed with a strained smile. "Listen, Lil," he began. He took a deep breath. Her heart sank.

_Oh, no_, she thought. _Here it comes. He's turning me down. He's choosing Kimi. He_-

"I want to apologize for blowing up in your face like that earlier."

Huh?

"It's just. . .I. . .it's hard, you know. With everything that's going on right now. I just didn't want to hear your empty words."

"Empty?"

Tommy shook his head. "No, no," he said hurriedly. "That's not what I meant. I meant. . .I just didn't want to hear that. Those words didn't mean anything to me and I took it all wrong. I was upset and I just threw it all back at you. I know you were just trying to help, though. And I'm. . .sorry."

Lil nodded. "It's okay." She was a little surprised. She hadn't heard Tommy say those words in a while.

There was a moment of silence between them that left them feeling a little uneasy, but Lil spoke, breaking the silence. "So. . .you want me to walk you home?"

Tommy looked at her and for the first time in a long time, he laughed. He laughed genuinely.

"Sure," he said. "Walk me home."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmph."

Susie looked at Angelica and then at Lil and Tommy. They looked good together.

Susie took in a deep breath. They had just come out of a test. Chemistry. That was the hardest class Susie and Angelica had ever taken. The teacher was nice enough to let them have a retake on the last test they had. They were among 15 other students who took the retake and now all they had to do was wait for the results.

"They're cute," Susie said.

Angelica made a face. "Tommy belongs with Kimi," she said.

Susie rolled her eyes.

"Do I need to explain it again?"

"No," Susie said. "I didn't even understand it the first time around, I'm _positive_ I won't understand the second time."

"Hmph."

Susie shook her head. "Let's just head home."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grandpa Lu sat in bed. The lights were out and the hospital was dark. Everyone was suppose to be in bed, but he couldn't sleep. His surgery would be in another day. Tommy was probably in over his head with worry.

_He needs to stop worrying so much_, he thought.

With a sigh he rolled on his side, thinking about his grandson.

_Just be happy, sprout_, he thought. _That's all I want for you: Happiness_.


	11. Was this the end?

**Author's Note:** Um. . .it's been a while, hasn't it? Lol! And now the hiatus is over! YAY! And so we continue our story with chapter 11! This is the turning point here, I think. Lol! I feel like this fic is soon coming to a close, though I'm still unsure about who Tommy will end up with. I like both girls, to tell you the truth. I was always a Tommy/Lil fan, but then Kimi came in and I thought she'd be cute with him, too. I don't see too many Tommy/Kimi fics out there either. I know there are, but not enough, in my opinion, but I like them BOTH! Ugh!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 11: **Was this the end?

Tommy came home relaxed for once. Didi sighed with relief. It had been so long since the last time she saw her eldest son come home looking so at ease. He had gone through a lot recently and she knew that there were other things that had come about. She didn't know what those other things were, but she knew there was more. He was a teenager after all and Tommy always carried the world on his shoulders. She knew this and because she knew this, she knew that this renewed happiness would not last long.

Didi watched as he walked up stairs, looking as though the world had stopped raining on him. Luck had finally lent him a hand.

"How was school?" she asked and when he stopped mid-step at the top of the stairs, she immediately regretted asking. She probably made him remember something awful.

He turned to her, his smile gone. "Thanks for reminding me," he said. "You couldn't just let me have my moment, could you?"

Didi shook her head trying desperately to speak. Her lips formed the words, but her throat wouldn't open to release her voice.

Tommy's eyes formed slits and he glared at her. "Fine then," he said, his voice threateningly low. He walked off and then Didi could hear the door slam. What had she done? She ruined it for him, she ruined his happy moment.

"I just love seeing you happy," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" there was a pause. "Mom?"

Didi shook the thoughts from her mind. She smiled, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry."

"I said 'it wasn't bad'," he answered. "It was like any other day, only. . .not so bad."

"That's great," she said, new tears forming in her eyes.

"I guess," he said with a small smile.

She wiped away her tears again as she nodded. He looked at her curiously, but he didn't ask her about the tears. Instead he asked, "Mom?"

She looked at her son again. "Yes?"

He hesitated. "I love seeing you happy, too," he said and for a moment Didi was surprised, but her heart swelled and fresh tears pooled in her eyes. She smiled at him again.

"You're prettier when you're happy," he said.

This phrase, that may have been simple to some, meant so much. This one simple, beautiful phrase showed her that the sweet boy she had raised and known years ago was still there. Her wonderful eldest son had not disappeared, he was simply in hiding. Now more than ever she had hope that Tommy's old self would some how reach the surface.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Lil got home she was as happy as the day she turned 13 (it was the day she officially became a teenager).

She put on some lip gloss and made a kissy face in the mirror.

_Gross_.

She went into her closet and looked for a "cute" outfit to put on (no doubt for Tommy).

Phil sighed. He knew Lil was his shot at getting to Kmi. With Lil and Tommy together, Kimi would have no choice but to give up on Tommy and move on. Then and _only_ then could Phil slowly make his way into her heart, but. . .Kimi. . .she wanted to be with Tommy. She _really_ wanted to be with him and her feelings for him were so real.

"Going to Tommy's?" he asked, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed.

Lil didn't even look at him. She didn't reply either, but she didn't need to. Phil knew exactly what she was trying to say: "I don't want you here."

"Listen," Phil began as he entered her room. "I have to say-"

"Get out," she said, putting down a shirt to look at another. "You didn't knock first and I don't want you in here."

He knew it. Their relationship had been strained ever since she wanted to be her own person, but now it was staggering, really suffering. Ever since they had wrestled each other to the floor in her room, communication between them was limited. This was actually the most they had spoken to each other since then.

"Fine," he said. "I was going to help you with this Tommy thing, but you can just figure this out yourself." He pushed himself from the door frame and began to walk away.

_One, two, three. . ._

"Wait," she said and he stopped, smiling at the fact that he clearly still knew her better than anyone else. "What were you going to say?"

He turned around and said, "Something that could keep you from a broken heart."  
"What do you mean?"

"Look," he sighed, "I think Tommy might be falling for Kimi and I-"

"Shut up," Lil said, her voice low. He opened his mouth to say more, but Lil interrupted. "Why do you have to do this to me?" she asked. "Do you get thrills from hurting my feelings?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted.

"No!" he exclaimed. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A _horrible_ one!" she answered. "You just like hurting me!"

Phil wanted to scream! He couldn't believe her. Yes, there was an ulterior motive (for Kimi's sake), but it was for her, too! He was trying to keep her from being hurt beyond anything she knew. If her feelings for Tommy were real, then he wanted to spare her the humiliation and pain she would suffer.

"You don't even want there to be a _possibility_ of happiness for me, do you?" she asked. "You just have no idea how hard it is to be in love! To be in and watch the person you love with someone else!" There were tears in her eyes as she stared at him hard and something inside Phil was telling him to run, to run away as fast as he could because if she said anymore, if he stayed to listen to anymore, it would get ugly. "You could never understand the hurt of-"

"You think this is easy for me?!" he finally exploded. Lil took a step back, fear stunned her and shock rendered her speechless. "Do you think it's easy to stand by and watch the girl I love run after my best friend, who my_ sister_ happens to be in love with too?" He shook his head. "Do you think it's easy to give up a love that you know is not meant for you?!"

Phil's anger boiled. He was so heated. He began to pace in her room. Everything was finally spilling over and his sister was getting the brunt of it all, but she had it coming too! She was the one who added fuel to his fire. He stopped in front of her again. "Do you know how hard it is to witness everything from the sidelines?" He looked at her hard, expecting an answer, but he knew he wouldn't get one because he knew she didn't know what it felt like. "You have _no __**idea**_ how hard it is to sacrifice a love, so that your friend could have a real shot at happiness. You couldn't possibly know the pain and agony of sacrificing a love, so that someone else could have her! So don't you _dare_ tell me I don't know how hard it is to be in love, because I know more than anyone else in this room!"

He shook his head again, tears hot and stinging filling his eyes to the brim. "I was trying to save you," he began, his voice soft and low, "from that. I was trying to protect you from feeling like the world was caving in on you. Like there is no hope in the universe for a chance at happiness with the person you love. I was protecting you from a heart so broken and beaten that it hurt to feel the simplest of emotions."

Phil was a little unsure of everything. Had he just spoken aloud all the emotions he had been harboring for so long? Had he really spilled everything? He didn't even realize his own tears until he saw them mirrored in his sister's eyes and then he realized that everything he had been hanging onto was hovering in the air_. Dammit!_ He whirled around and raced for the stairs, almost knocking his mother down as she made her way up, no doubt in response to the shouting.

"Phil!" she exclaimed as his father rushed out of the kitchen in an apron, drying his hands.

"What's the matter, son?" he asked, but Phil did not reply. He ran out the door, passed the house, passed the bus stop, passed the elementary school, and passed everything he recognized until everything he looked at held no memory of the people he had grown up with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy got up from the comfort of the coach to answer the door. He was the only one home, which of course meant this duty was his. Well, that wasn't true. Dil was home, but he was locked up in his room. He had come home late and went straight to his room. He didn't even let Tommy in to talk, so he wouldn't be coming down soon. And his parents were at the hospital visiting Grandpa Lu.

When Tommy opened the door, his breath caught.

"Hey," Kimi greeted. "I hope you don't mind me coming over."

Tommy shook his head, unable to say a word. He stepped aside and let her pass. She walked through the threshold and Tommy found himself smelling her perfume. He never noticed how sweet it was and how much it fit her.

"I heard my parents talking to your parents and I thought you'd like some company," she offered. "Dil, too, of course," she added quickly.

"O-of course," he managed and smiled. He still could not understand these sudden feelings he was overcome by when he was in Kimi's presence, but he took to heart what Chuckie had said about her and about Lil. Both girls had the potential to be good for him, but Kimi. . .she was dangerous.

_She can bring out that side of you that we haven't seen in a _long _time_, Chuckie had said. _Or maybe even a side of you we've never seen before_.

Tommy was scared to death about being the person he use to be. He didn't want to go back to that, so why was it that Tommy's heart raced when Kimi's eyes fell on him?

"Where is Dil?"

Tommy eyed the stairs.

"He's not doing so good, huh?"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't even know how to comfort him," he said, looking away. "What do I say? Do I even have that right?"

"Of course, you do!" Kimi encouraged. "You're his brother, Tommy."

"Am I?" he asked. "Can you be sure?"

Kimi stared at him for a moment. She placed a hand on his arm and the second their skin touched, Tommy's heart thumped in his chest. "Yes," she said. "You will always be his brother no matter what anyone says. Family is family no matter how different."

He looked at her and smiled. "I-I'm glad you came," he stuttered.

She smiled. "Me, too."

The phone rang, but Tommy didn't make a move to run for it. He wasn't even sure if it was really ringing. He just wanted to stand there with her for a bit more.

It rang a few more times before someone finally answered it.

"Hello?"

Tommy turned. "Dil?"

Dil held the phone as the person on the other end spoke. "No, he's not here," he said. "Try Chuck's-" His eye brows furrowed, confused. "Susie's?" He thought for a moment. "Uh. . .Angelica's?" he asked unsure.

There was silence and Tommy was sure there'd be laughter, but there wasn't.

"Maybe under different circumstances," Dil agreed as if in response to Tommy's thoughts.

"Just don't panic," he said. "I'm sure he's okay. . .I-I'll pass you Tommy." Dil stretched his arm. "Phil ran off after a fight with Lil," he whispered. "She's really upset."

Tommy walked toward Dil and took the phone. He could feel Kimi close behind him. Even before he put the receiver on his ear, he could hear Lil's distress and her Howard's sobs.

"Lil?"

"Tommy," she said relieved. "Please, tell me that Phil at least passed by. Please."

"I-I'm sorry," he said. "But he hasn't."

He could hear the disappointment before she even spoke. "I made a mistake, Tommy," she confessed. "I said some things and he. . .exploded!"

She sobbed. "He ran out of here with tears in his eyes."

"He. . .he _cried_?" Tommy asked, stunned.

"Phil?" Kimi asked, her voice soft. She looked at Dil, who shrugged in response, just as surprised as she.

"I-I don't know what to do," she said. "I've called everyone. My mom is trying to find him and I. . ."

"It's okay," Tommy assured. "We'll help you look for him. Just wait for us. We'll be there soon."

"Okay," Lil said through tears.

Tommy hung up and looked from Dil to Kimi. "Come on," he said and headed for the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take long for Tommy to show up, but he wasn't alone. Lil knew by "we" that Tommy meant him and Dil, but she wasn't aware that it included Kimi as well. She wasn't sure if she minded just yet, though. She did want to be alone with him, but maybe it would be best to stay in a group for now. Phil's words were still fresh in her mind. He was sacrificing so much and she was being so selfish. She had no idea what he had been going through and she really hadn't made it any easier for him. She was ashamed to even say she was his twin. She use to always be able to tell if something was on his mind no matter how well he was at hiding it. But she hadn't been paying too much attention to him lately.

"I'm glad you're all here."

"Of course," Kimi said. "Phil's our friend. We'll do whatever we can to help."

Lil wanted so much to hate her for her compassion and big heart, but she couldn't. Not right now. She could see why Phil loved her so much and why Tommy was falling for her (if what Phil said was true). Could she still make a splash, though? Did she still have a chance to be the one in Tommy's heart? Was it even okay to continue after him after what Phil said? Did she have the confidence to continue?

"Lil?" Tommy asked.

She looked up, tears in her eyes. She loved Tommy, she really did, but-she looked to Kimi and her eyes were soft with concern-did Kimi love him more?

"Are you okay?" Kimi asked.

"I will be," she said and smiled. "Let's just find Phil."

Kimi nodded, taking Lil into her arms. She was so warm, so comforting. Lil's tears spilled over. She wanted so much, _so much_ to hate this girl, her rival in love.

"Let's go find your brother," Kimi said softly and Lil nodded, more tears welling up in her eyes.

Was this the end?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had been walking for hours before Tommy suggested they split up.

Now, many would probably readily assume that Dil was dumb, but he was actually quite a smart kid. Weird, yes, but smart. He knew that that night at the hospital when he had run out like a wave of emotion that he had interrupted whatever was going on. He didn't know it at first and he may not have realized afterwards wither, but he caught on.

He wanted to ask Kimi what it was all about, but he didn't want to pry. For once, he was going to stay out. . .maybe.

"So. . .T's pretty popular with the girls," he joked, but regretted it right way. "Uh. . I didn't mean. . ."

"It's okay," Kimi said. "It's a little crazy, but its not surprising."

Dil shrugged. "It is," he disagreed. "Who would have guessed that Tommy would be the 'teenage heart throb' of the group."

Kimi made a face. "Teenage heart throb?"

"Yeah," Dil said. "I would have figured Phil for that role."

"Yeah," Kimi agreed. "Phil can be cute and he's pretty flirty."

Dil let out a light-hearted laugh. This was nice. Kimi had such a way with comforting people. It was an amazing gift. "He's got that playful air about him," Dil said. "Girls like that. . .right?"

"Yeah," Kim said, laughing again.

"And I've seen him with other girls before," Dil replied. "He's pretty smooth."

Kimi laughed again, harder this time. "He's a goof."

"A loveable one," Dil added, to which Kimi agreed. "I hope we find him soon."

"I hope he's safe," Kimi countered and Dil nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phil wondered where he was as soon as he got his bearings. He was sitting now, watching children play in the sand box. Their mothers came by and helped them out of the box, taking them away. It was getting pretty late. Well, it was already pretty late.

Phil looked about. He felt he had been there before, played there before, but he wasn't positive. Some things looked familiar, but he couldn't remember.

"Whatever," he said and shrugged it off.

Phil stretched his arms and legs, yawning as he did so. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking, but he figured it was a long time because his feet were still sore even though he had been sitting for more than 40 minutes now.

He leaned his head back and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Maybe it was about time he started heading back.

Before he even opened his eyes he could feel someone sit down beside him and he knew right away who it was.

"Do you remember playing in the sandbox till we were, like, five?" she asked, laughing nervously.

Phil opened his eyes and leaned forward, keeping his eyes focused on the empty sandbox. He did not want to turn to look at her. He hoped maybe she'd get the hint and shut up, but he knew his sister well enough to know that she wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Well, I'm sure you don't remember all of it." She thought for a moment. "Those were good times, though. Always laughing and playing. We were always so happy, so close."

_Oh no_, Phil thought. _Here come the water works_. He looked at her then and she completely broke down. She circled her arms around him and held him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Phil!" she said. "I didn't know what was going on. We don't even talk anymore."

"Hm."

She nodded, knowing what he meant. "Yeah," she said, "that's kind of my fault." She pulled away and wiped her eyes with the edge of her hand. "I. . ."

Phil sighed. "I'm sorry, too," he finally said. "I was just thinking of myself. I wasn't thinking about-"

"That's just it, Phil," Lil said. "You weren't."

He stared at her.

"You were thinking of Kimi, of her happiness and Tommy and his chance at happiness." It hurt her to say it and Phil knew it. "And also of me. You were trying to protect me. You weren't thinking of yourself at all."

Phil sighed. "You know," he said. "It's still not too late," he said. "If you want to be with Tommy, then go for it."

She looked at him, confused. "But you're sacrificing so much. It wouldn't seem right." Then she thought, if she and Tommy were to be together, then in time Phil might be able to get to Kimi. It could work and then they could all be happy. Phil was a great guy and Kimi knew it. She just needed to see herself with him. They would work out well together.

"You don't mind at all?"

It was hard for him to say that he did not, so he nodded instead. His sister was still a very important part of his life no matter how far apart they grew and her happiness still meant the world to him. "Let's just go home."

She nodded, stood up, and extended a hand. "They're all waiting for us."

Phil looked passed her shoulder. Tommy, Kimi, and Dil all stood twenty feet away. Dil waved and Tommy smiled. Kimi breathed a sigh of relief. His heart fluttered at the sight of her. She had been worried? He smiled. It felt nice to know she cared. Maybe he still had a chance after all.


	12. A Good Escape

**Author's Note:** I think you get to see a side to these guys that you haven't really seen in my previous chapters. This chapter was kinda fun, but there will be some drama coming up in the next chapter. Good things don't last. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 12: **A Good Escape

Lil had thought carefully about Tommy the previous night. After getting Phil home safely she sat down and spoke to him for hours, something they hadn't done in years. When he finally said goodnight and left her room, she didn't fall asleep. She thought about Tommy, about Phil and Kimi. Phil deserved to be loved and Kimi did, too. It made her want to cry when she thought of her brother being lonely. Why couldn't Kimi just be in love with him instead of Tommy? Then things would be so much easier. She sighed. But then nothing was ever really simple. Not when it came to love, it seemed.

Whatever happened now was in Tommy's hands. She would not give up on him until he told her he wanted Kimi. She just had to be patient and wait.

She sighed. For now she would have to wait for the day to be over. She walked through the halls silently not really taking in the scenes around her. Why did today feel so dull? Phil was back, unharmed and semi normal (as normal as was Possible for Phil), so why didn't things seem to be any better?

Lil spotted Kimi with Tommy and her heart clenched. Was it okay to walk up to them? Should she leave them alone? She didn't know what to do, but she did know that her approach before was wrong. It was wrong of her to rush Tommy to make a decision and it was wrong of her to have been so pushy and selfish. Phil made her realize that.

Lil watched, trying to figure out a good move.

Kimi nodded at something Tommy said and then she gently placed a hand on his arm. He looked up, a blush soft on his cheeks and a gentleness in his eyes that took Lil's breath away. She hadn't seen that in a while. How was Kimi able to do that? And then it hit her. Could Phil be right? Could Tommy be falling for Kimi.

Tears begun to well up in Lil's eyes and her heart ached. _No_, she thought. _Please, don't fall just yet. I haven't gotten my chance_.

A hand fell on her shoulders and made her jump. She turned around, swinging at the person behind her.

"Whoa!" Phil exclaimed. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Lil breathed a sigh of relief. "It's okay," she said, wiping her tears away.

Phil's features softened. "It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Tears filled her eyes again as she nodded.

Phil sighed. "That's what I was trying to keep you from."

"I still have time," she said, trying to sound confident, but her voice shook a bit. "It's not over just yet."

Phil smiled and nodded softly. "Sure." He put an arm around her and pulled her close. "Let's go. They're looking pretty lonely."

Lil looked at him, surprised. He was helping her. She smiled and then put her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. Four's a party."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How're you guys holding up?"

Kimi looked over her shoulder. Phil looked at her expectantly and then over at Tommy. Lil stood close beside him with Phil's arm around her shoulder. She gave a hint of a smile. It made her feel good to see that they were becoming close again.

"Tommy recruited me," Kimi said.

Phil and Lil looked at her, confused and curious.

"She's going to help me sneak out of school," Tommy replied, looking completely serious and neither twin said a word.

"Grandpa is going into surgery right about now and I. . ." Tommy looked away. "I have to be there. If he. . .if something happens I want to be there. I want to know."

"Well, count me in," Phil said. "But only if I can come along." He smirked.

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah."

"Me too," Lil added. "I'm coming."

Tommy's heart softened as though it were exhaling all the hardened feelings that had been building up over the years.

"We'd follow you any where," Phil said.

"To the ends of the earth and back," Lil added.

"You're our leader," Phil continued. "You always have been."

Tommy looked at each one of them, grateful for the first time in years. He had neglected them and their generosity over the years. It all went unnoticed, their struggles, their compassion for him, their loyalty to him. He never noticed how much they cared until this very moment.

Kimi smiled. "We've assembled our team then," she said.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Let's do this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four of them peered around the corner. Kimi sat on her knees, bending close to the floor, looking for an opportunity to get across. Lil hovered just above her, Phil hovered above his sister, munching on a chocolate bar, and Tommy hovered just above Phil determined to make a run for it if need be.

"Okay," Kimi said and the others looked down, listening carefully. "This lady is a-"

"Bitch," Lil finished.

"Uh. . .sure," Kimi said hesitantly, "but I was going to say 'strict old lady'."

Phil snickered above his sister. "She won't let us by if we're not seniors-" Lil shoved her elbow into Phil's rib cage as Kimi spoke "-and she'll personally walk us to the principle's office to make sure we get in trouble-" The pain was instant in Phil's rib cage, causing him to choke out his chocolate bar.

Kimi stopped speaking when Lil squealed above her. Lil quickly moved away, pushing Phil back. The chocolate fell and Kimi moved just as quickly when she saw something coming from the corner of her eye. Phil lost his balance and fell back, taking Tommy and Lil, who grabbed Kimi, down with him.

The four lay sprawled across each other, trying to carefully remove themselves from each other.

Phil sat up, holding his candy bar. He laughed. "I don't think we've had this much fun since we were all in diapers!"

Lil snatched the candy bar from his hand. "No more candy bars!"

"Shh!" Tommy shushed them.

They all quickly closed their mouths and carefully made their way to the corner.

Kimi lay on her belly, peeking over the corner.

Tommy carefully peered over above her. "It's a good thing she's practically def."

"Her hearing aid must be on the fritz again," Phil said. He paused a moment and then said, "We could take her."

Lil rolled her eyes. "She's an old lady!" she whispered harshly. "We're not going to tackle her!"

"It would make for a good escape," Phil pouted.

"We'd bust her hip or something," Tommy whispered.

Phil snickered again. "Sweet."

"I've got an idea," Kimi said. "Make a quick get-away when I'm through."

They nodded and Tommy moved away as she stood up. She was about to walk around the corner when Tommy pulled her back.

"What about you?"

She smiled. "Don't worry." She cleared her throat and walked toward the old woman's desk and then. . . she tripped. She took a huge spill and her hands slammed against the old woman's desk before she fell to the floor.

Tommy made a move to run after her, but Phil pulled him back and nodded toward her.

The old woman sprang to her feet, frightened and immediately rushed to help the fallen girl. "A-are you alright, sweetie?!" she asked.

Kimi rolled over and winced. Her arms shot around her leg. "It hurts!" she shouted. "I think I broke my leg!"

"O-okay," the woman panicked. "We just got to get-" she put an arm around Kimi and attempted to lift her as she spoke "-you up and to the nurse-"

Kimi screamed. "It hurts too much to stand!"

The woman looked horrified. "I'll go get the n-nurse," she said. "You just wait for me here, deary."

"Please, hurry," Kimi said, her voice pitiful and her eyes wet with tears.

The old lady nodded and quickly shot off down the hall. Phil, Lil, and Tommy watched until the woman was no longer in sight. They ran toward Kimi when the coast was clear.

Phil laughed a patted her on the back. He wiped away her stray tears and laughed harder. "You _liar_!"

"What awesome acting skills you have," Lil said with a grin as Phil withered from laughter beside her.

"The better to use to escape with," Kimi replied. She gave Phil a high five and Tommy a bashful smile.

"Now," Tommy said, "Let's go." Phil and Lil were the first ones to run through the doors. Tommy followed, but stopped when he noticed Kimi was not following him. "Come on."

Kimi smiled softly as she shook her head. "Dil will need someone."

"Come on, guys," Lil called.

"Dil doesn't have to know right now," Tommy said. "And Chuckie is here."

Kimi shook her head. "Dil will need someone to lean on and Chuckie won't know what to do." She looked away. "Plus," she added, "Chuckie'll worry if he doesn't see me after the bell. Big brothers." She shrugged with a light smile. "I'll keep an eye on Dil for you."

Tommy looked at her. He really wanted her to be there with him. He felt so much more at ease with her around, but he was grateful to have someone like her stay for Dil. She would comfort him and really keep him in line. Dil needed that.

"It's okay, really," she said. "You better go. The others are waiting."

He walked toward her.

"Guys!" Lil called again.

Tommy took Kimi in his arms and her heart raced and she could feel something _thump, thump_ in time with her own. Was that Tommy's heart beat? "Thank you," he whispered and tenderly kissed her cheek before pulling away. "Take care of him till I get back."

Kimi nodded, unable to open her mouth. Tommy smiled one last time and then rushed out the door to meet up with the other two. She could hear their questions. "Where's Kimi?", "Isn't she coming?"

Kimi stood there until she couldn't hear their voices anymore, until she was finally able to move again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lil looked at Tommy expectantly. What had that been about? Her heart raced. What was going on between those two? It was killing her.

"Why didn't Kimi come along?" Phil asked.

"She stayed for Dil," Tommy replied.

Lil and Phil looked to one another. She really knew how to get to him, didn't she? Though, Lil knew she wasn't doing it as some ploy to get him to take notice of her. It wasn't part of Kimi's plan. Kimi didn't plan out these types of things. She was just being her caring, thoughtful self and Lil hated her a little bit, to be honest. So far, Kimi was the only one who was able to make Tommy react so. . .different.

"Well," she said aloud, trying to put those thoughts aside. "How are we getting to the hospital?"

"I defiantly don't want to walk that distance," Phil said and then his face beamed. "Taxi!"

"Yeah, that'd work," Lil said. "I have five dollars." She made a face. "You have more?"

Tommy took out all the money he had from his pocket and handed it to Lil. "Two dollars," he said.They looked at each other skeptically and then at Phil, probably expecting too much.

Phil shrugged his shoulders, a little embarrassed as he pulled his hand from his pocket and held it out to his friends. He opened his hand only to reveal. . . "Twenty-five cents," Phil said in a small voice.

Lil rolled her eyes as Tommy sighed. "Great," Lil said. "We have seven twenty-five."

"That's not even enough for one of us!" Lil paced about, thinking of something they could do.

Phil turned around, looking about. Maybe there was a car they could hijack or something. They'd bring it back, of course, but he doubted Lil and Tommy would break the law. Or maybe they would. He opened his mouth as he began to turn toward them again, but a girl caught his eye. He looked up and the girl saw him.

"Tiff," he said.

"What?" Lil asked. "What is that?" She looked at Tommy quizzically. He shrugged.

"I never heard of that," Tommy replied.

Phil walked toward the girl he had seen before. She looked different then he had last seen her. For one, she was wearing glasses and she looked sadder up close, prettier.

"You're that kid," she said, looking back at him.

"Kid?" Phil asked. He shook his head. "Call me Phil."

"Tiffany," she said, extending her hand. "But, I guess, you knew that already." She smiled faintly.

Phil shook the offered hand and nodded. He remembered her friend calling her by name and Phil had not forgotten. She must have remembered it too, but the two remained silent then.

"Phil."

He glanced over his shoulder. Tommy and Lil stood waiting. "Oh," Phil said. "This is my sister Lil and my friend Tommy," he introduced to Tiffany. He turned to his friends. "Guys," he said. "Tiffany."

They took turns shaking hands before starting up another conversation. "So you guys heading out?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, but, uh. . ." Phil adverted his eyes as he rubbed the back on his neck. "We only have seven bucks and twenty–five cents between the three of us."

Tiffany laughed. "Well, where you headed?" she asked. "I can take you guys. really don't mind. I wasn't going to go any where anyway. I was just going to sit in my car till this period was over."

"That's great!" Phil said.

"Thanks a lot," Lil said with a smile.

"It means a lot," Tommy added.

The girl led them to her car. Phil walked beside her. "So. . .uh, how is it going with you and, uh. . ."

"Travis," she said knowingly. Ever since that day they locked eyes, they'd been connected. They both felt it. They had an understanding between them that might have seemed weird to others, but they felt they knew each other now even though no real information was shared between them. Through their tortured feelings of their unrequited love experience and drama, they were connected in a way that no one else was.

"You know." She shrugged and he did. "You?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Uh," he glanced behind him. Lil and Tommy whispered amongst themselves, no doubt about Phil and this girl, but he figured they were too engrossed in their gossip anything else, so Phil leaned close and whispered, "Kimi." He looked down. "And. . .same."

"It sucks," she said as she opened the door to her car.

"Yeah," Phil sighed as he opened the passenger side door. "It does."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimi wondered if Tommy and the others had made it to the hospital yet. _Probably not_, she thought. _We never did come up with a way for them to get there. I doubt they had enough money between the three of them to get there. And they wouldn't have any change for the bus either_.

She sighed as her body slumped a little. She didn't stay to see what they did next, she ran away when she pulled herself back together after Tommy left. She wasn't going to wait around for that woman to come back with the nurse. She made a quick get away and now she was here.

Kimi sighed. She listened to the teacher talk, but she couldn't actually pay attention or quite understand the words that were coming from his mouth.

There was noise in the hall that grew louder and louder until. . .

The classroom door flew open, slamming against the wall and Dil stood outside, a woman behind him, trying to pull him back. He pushed forward, pulling away from her. "Where is Tommy?" he asked, staring straight at Kimi.

She sat up straight. "Huh?"

"I know you know where he is," he yelled. "Tell me where he is!"

"Miss Finster," the teacher said. "I do not appreciate your friends visiting my class while it is in session." Kimi blushed as every eye in the room turned to her.

The teacher turned to Dil. "Please step outside of my classroom, young man, before I personally escort you to the principle's office."

Dil did not seem to be fazed in the least, by this. Kimi quickly stood up as the teacher began to take a step toward Dil. She rushed right over. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "His thoughts are all clouded," she explained. "He's going through a lot. I'll make sure he gets back to class. Is that okay?"

The teacher looked at her a moment and then nodded toward the door. "Take the hall pass and don't take long."

"Yes, thank you," she said. She quickly took the hall pass and shoved Dil outside. "I can handle him," she said to the woman, who looked skeptical. Kimi gave her a light smile and the woman nodded and reluctantly walked away.

"You're in Mrs. Miller's math class this period, right?" she asked, already walking in that direction.

"Just tell me where he is, Kimi," he said. "Don't play dumb. And don't avoid the question either."

She turned to him and stood there for a while. "He went to the hospital. He wanted to be there."

"_I_ want to be there," Dil said.

"I know," Kimi said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm here and it'll be okay, you know? Tommy will come back and then-"

"I want to be there, too."

"Okay," Kimi said. "After school we'll-"

"No, right now!"

Kimi was thrown back by this. He caught her by surprise.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

Chuckie walked toward them. He looked from one to the other.

"I wan to see grandpa," Dil said. "Tommy's there and I should be there, too." For a moment Kimi thought he'd cry. His eyes fell to the floor and her heart sank. She knew she told Tommy that she'd look after him, but Dil didn't want to be stuck in school and she didn't want him to be worrying behind these walls. At least in the hospital he'd be with his parents and. . .his brother.

"How are you going to get out?" Chuckie asked. "Only seniors are allowed out."

They thought for a moment. "What about Susie or Angelica?" Chuckie suggested. "They're seniors. We could ask them to-"

"Or," Kimi began, "we could maybe. . ." She walked over to the closest fire alarm ". . .pull this."

"Are you crazy?!" Chuckie exclaimed. "If they find out it was you, you'd get suspended. At least if you were caught trying to sneak out, the most you could get would be a day of detention."

"Dil wants out," Kimi argued, "so I'm willing to take the fall, should they find out."

Kimi turned to the fire alarm again.

"Don't you dare, Kimi," Chuckie warned. "I'm your older brother and you will listen to me when I tell you that-"

Kimi pulled the fire alarm as she looked back at Chuckie, her face showed no regret as she said, "Oops."

Dil's lips spread into a smile.

"You're crazy!" Chuckie exclaimed. "Crazy!"

People started pouring out of class rooms and Dil and Kimi made a run for the doors. "You've given me no choice, Kimberly," Chuckie called out to her, trying to sound severe as he fixed his glasses. "I have to-"

Kimi ran back for him and pulled his arm and soon they were outside. She took Dil by the arm and dragged him along. They slipped throw the crowd and made it across the street. They looked back once and then made another run for it. "How much money do you have on you?" she asked. "We'll need everything we have."

Chuckie sighed in exasperation. "This is going to be one long day."


	13. You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:** Okay, well, I know it's been a while, but I keep having writer's block with this story (and the other one). I can't seem to keep either up for very long. Anyway, the end is coming soon. The following chapter will be the last. Sorry, guys, but it's really time to put this story to an end. I've been writing it for so long and it's one of the one's that gave me the most trouble, so much writer's block. It's a huge relief to know it's over. Almost. But I've enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy it while it lasts also and I hope you guys aren't going to be upset about the ending. Just, please. . .please enjoy (nervous laugh). Remember, the next chapter is the last, so do come back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 13: **You're Not Alone

Kimi was a smart cookie. The girl was definitely prepared for things. She had enough on her for a cab ride to the hospital for all three of them and then some! She even had a band aid in her pocket. _Just in case_, she said, clearly hiding her embarrassment when Chuckie and Dil looked at her curiously.

"Tommy might not be too happy to see us there," Chuckie said, glancing at his sister.

"Well, too bad," she said stubbornly. "This is for Dil."

Dil looked over at her and smiled weakly. "Thanks," he said.

Kimi turned to look at him and graced him with a smile and a nod. "Of course."

"You sure it isn't for you?" Chuckie asked under his breath.

"What?" Kimi asked, eyeing him.

Chuckie shook his head. He fixed his glasses and looked out the window. Tommy would have a lot of support, but Chuckie wasn't so sure Tommy would like his brother to be there. If anything happened, Dil was the last person Tommy wanted anywhere near the hospital. Chuckie knew Tommy well enough to know that Tommy believed that the less Dil knew, the better off he'd be, for now at least. It was just his way of protecting his little brother from getting hurt too much too soon.

Chuckie just hoped that things were going to be okay when they finally met up with him. Otherwise. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Carmichael!"

Susie sighed. "I'm right here, Angelica," she said. "You don't have to yell."

The fact that there was a threat of a fire and they were possibly in danger, didn't seem to faze Angelica. She stood in the hall, thinking up some plan for them.

"You got any change on you?"

Susie looked at her with an exasperated-looking face that simply said: what kind of trouble do you want to drag me into now?

"We're going to see Grandpa Lou," she said matter-of-factly. "This fire drill thing is a great distraction."

"Are you kidding?" Susie asked. "No one will let us get away."

Angelica looked back at Susie. "Listen, Carmichael," she began, "grandpa is important to me and I don't care how much trouble I'll get into later for this, but I have to go and see him and I'll do anything to get there."

"Then what do you need me for?" Susie asked, though she knew Angelica didn't want to be alone. This was a serious matter and she desperately wanted company. She needed it and Susie could see a hint of it in her eyes. She just wanted Angelica to come out and say it.

"I don't," Angelica said, looking away. "I just. . ."

Susie studied Angelica's profile. It wasn't like she wouldn't go. Susie was going, of course she would. She didn't want to leave her alone, but it would have been nice to hear it said aloud.

"I. . .I'd like your help getting away and getting there," Angelica whispered, her voice so soft and that Susie almost missed it. She smiled gently.

"I'll go," Susie said. "Even if you don't need me. Grandpa Lou is just as important to me. I want to be there also." She paused. "You're not alone in this, you know?"

Angelica's eyes seemed to fill with tears as she expressed her gratitude, but she quickly hid it as she looked at Susie again. "Don't get the wrong idea, okay?" she blurted. "I just need the change in your pocket. I only have a dollar and ten cents in change on me. This isn't because I want your company in the rare case that I need to be comforted."

"You said a mouth full," Susie teased. She didn't let Angelica's words cut her because she knew they were false. "Lets go."

Susie made her way outside with Angelica close behind. It was a good thing that no one was really keeping calm and exiting the building in an "orderly fashion" like they had all been drilled on doing since elementary school. This gave the both of them the chance to run away without a teacher seeing them. They'd all be preoccupied with the students already outside and those trying to get out to see anyone running down the block.

"Just remember I don't really need you, Carmichael," Angelica reminded her as she followed close behind.

"Whatever you say, Angelica," Susie said. "Whatever you say."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You are going back to school, you hear me?" Didi was frantic. "_All_ of you!" She couldn't believe her son and Lil and Phil and this girl she'd never met before escaped from school with Kimi's help. What was Kimi even doing helping them get out? Sometimes she wondered just how Tommy got people to do these things for him. He could lead them all into an active volcano and they'd blindly follow.

"I want to be here, mom," he said firmly. "I didn't want to be away. What if grandpa . . .?" his voice drifted off. He was too afraid to even speak the words. His sad eyes lingering on hers and Didi sighed, feeling herself cave. "If something were to happen I want to be here. I don't want to be left in the dark on this. I don't want to miss. . ."

It sounded so gruesome. Tommy wanted to be there if Grandpa Lou died because he didn't want to be away when it happened. A kid should want to stay far away from death. This was tragic and witnessing his grandfather's death would only further push him away from her. She was sure that she'd seen signs of the old Tommy resurfacing, but if he were to witness his grandfather's death, it would all vanish. She was certain of it.

With a defeated sigh, she let this slid. She looked up again and looked about. "Where's Dil?"

"In school," Tommy answered.

She nodded. She didn't wish this on her younger son either. Tommy took a seat beside her and waited. Lil, Dil, and the girl who had driven them all there sat down as well. The silence was almost unbearable between them, but there was nothing to say. They could only wait.

"Tommy?"

Didi and Tommy looked up. Stu stood there with Charlotte and Drew. The three of them curious and a little surprised to see Tommy and the others there with her. "What are you guys doing here? You should be in school and what about-?"

Didi shook her head. "We went through all of this already," she interrupted. "He's staying whether we like it or not. And Lil and Phil are also staying."

"Tiffany also," Phil added, helpfully. The girl beside him looked up and smiled weakly, giving a small wave.

Drew placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about it so much. Tommy _should_ be here. Angelica's on her way, too."

"So she says," Charlotte said. "I don't see how she'll be able to get out of school without either one of us there to pick her up." She sat down next to Tiffany.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll find a way," Drew said as he took a seat beside his wife. Stu handed Didi a cup of coffee and took his place on the other side of his son. "She wants to be here and she always gets what she wants."

"By the way," Charlotte began, "how did _you_ all get out of school?"

Everyone looked at the high schoolers expectantly. How _did_ they get there? Didi wondered. They all looked a little embarrassed.

"Actually," Lil began. "Um, Kimi helped us out."

"Kimi?" the adults said, shock resonating in their voices.

"She, uh, kinda distracted one of the aids who was keeping an eye on the back exit," Tommy offered.

"It was actually pretty awesome," Phil commented. "She really got her good."

Didi shook her head, sighing again. "What is this world coming to?"

There was a moment of silence. No one wanted to say more, but Drew soon broke the ice: "Any news yet?" Drew asked, looking at Didi hopefully, distracting everyone from the previous topic of conversation.

She shook her head. "None, but I'm sure he's doing fine. He's strong."

There was a nod of agreement and then silence again. Suddenly, there was a commotion just around the corner.

"Stop! You can't go-! Stop!"

Everyone looked just in time to see Chuckie, Kimi, and Dil stop in front of them, panting. "What's going on?" Dil asked. "Is he okay?" Everyone stood up, shocked to see them all standing there.

"What are you-?" Tommy began.

The nurse caught up and stood behind them. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You kids can't just-"

"They're with us," Charlotte said, dismissing the woman as she led the three new arrivals toward seats.

"How'd you all get here?" Didi asked, trying to sound demanding but failing. She was too surprised and worried to demand anything.

"Fire alarm," Chuckie wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"Cab," Dil added to which the other two nodded.

"Fire alarm?" Drew asked and then he sighed, exasperated. "Angelica."

"Well, she's-" Charlotte began, but Chuckie interrupted.

"Actually," he said, "it was. . .Kimi."

"Kimi?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Charlotte laughed a little. "Pretty impressive," she said. "First, you divert an aid's attention to help Tommy and the others get out of school and then you pull the fire alarm to get out of school." She smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pickles?"

Both couples turned to face the doctor.

The woman looked confused. "Uh. . ."

"My brother and his wife," Stu explained.

"Is something wrong?" Drew asked.

The doctor sighed. Her gaze fell. "He. . ." she paused, took a deep breath, and looked at them. "He didn't make it. His heart gave out during the surgery. We tried to revive him, but. . ." her voice drifted off and Didi could literally see her husband's face crumble as the woman spoke. She went to grab him, hold him up. He covered his face as the doctor explained what happened.

Charlotte took her husband's hand in hers as the man stood straining to stand tall.

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized.

"Impossible," Tommy whispered.

"Tommy," Kimi said. Her hand moved on its own. She wanted to comfort him; she wanted to let him know that it was okay. That's he'd be okay, but she stopped herself. He'd flip out if she touched him right now. He'd completely lose his mind.

He suddenly stood, his chair scrapping the floor as he did so. He began to pace back and forth. Kimi stood up. "Tommy?" Chuckie stood close behind.

A soft sob began and Chuckie turned. Dil sat with his legs on his chair, hugging them close to his chest, rocking himself back and forth. Tears spilled over his eyes and buried his face in his knees. Chuckie felt torn. His heart went out to both of them, but if he were to try to talk to Tommy, he'd explode and then there would be no taming him. He sat beside Dil with a heavy heart and placed an arm around him. This was the most tragic thing that had ever happened to them.

Chuckie's eyes brimmed with tears as Dil fell into him, his sobs increasing. He hugged him tight. Grandpa Lou was like his own grandfather. The man had been around his whole life. He was important to them all.

"You didn't do enough," Tommy said suddenly. He turned to the doctor. "You could be there right now, saving his life. But you're here talking about-!"

"Tommy, please," Didi said through tears. She lightly touched his shoulder and he violently pulled away.

"_No!_" he shouted. "I don't accept this!"

He turned his back on her as she opened her mouth to say something and made his way back to his seat, but he did not sit. Instead he stood there, his gaze fallen and then with an anger no one expected, Tommy kicked the chair. It hit the wall behind it, leaving a small mark, but this didn't seem to satisfy him.

"Tommy, calm down," Phil said, tentatively approaching him.

"Calm down?" Tommy chuckled. "My grandfather just died and you want me to calm down?"

"It's okay to be angry," Phil said, "But just-"

"Don't talk to me like you know what's going on!" Tommy shouted. He shoved Phil hard, which did settle well with Phil. His anger boiled and then he let loose the words he had always been holding back.

"This hurts all of us!" Phil countered, to Tommy's surprise. The tears in Phil's eyes gleamed. "He was a big part of my life too, you know. You're not the only one suffering here, _T_."

Everything would have been fine had Phil kept the last part to himself. It didn't help that he said it with such anger and disgust. Tommy did the only thing his body allowed him to do: he went after Phil. He swung his fist and hit Phil right in the face.

Didi screamed. She made a move to step in between the two before things escalated, but Phil was quick. He swung and hit Tommy's right eye, sending the boy staggering back, holding his eye.

"That's enough!" Didi shouted, but Tommy came back, tackling Phil to the floor. They rolled around, pinning each other, fists flying. Chuckie attempted to step in, but he was hit in all the confusion. He stepped back for a second, surprised. There were screams and gasps as the two on the floor struggled against each other, hitting each other.

Was that Tommy's fist that hit him? Chuckie wondered. He rubbed his cheek and looked in time to see Phil get in a nice, hard punch and Tommy's head snapped back. Blood flew out of his mouth as his head hit the floor. Lil and Kimi screamed and shouted something that Chuckie didn't quit hear. What the hell had happened? How did it get to this? He watched on, unsure of what to do, afraid of being hit again as Tommy strained to open his eyes, struggling to lift his head. Tommy touched his cheek and winced, but Chuckie couldn't tell if it was from the pain in his cheek or his head. Tommy looked back at Phil and before Chuckie blinked, Phil took a hit in the side of his face, but the punch made Tommy dizzy. He shook his head, trying to stop his head from spinning.

Phil was quick to recover. Tommy's punch was hard, but not hard enough. There wasn't much strength in it, at least not enough to do serious damage or much damage at all. Phil made a fist, ready to hit Tommy again, but without another moment's hesitation, Chuckie threw himself at Phil in time to keep him from hitting Tommy again. "Stop it!" he shouted, tearing Phil away from Tommy. Chuckie held Phil back as Phil struggled to cut himself loose. Tommy slowly sat up on his knees, wiping away the blood from his lip and looked at his hand. There was more blood than he had anticipated.

"I'm sick of acting like your problems are everything! We have lives, too! We have problems of our own! And Grandpa Lou loved us all!" The anger in his eyes flared and he looked back at Tommy. "He was there for every one of us. He was there for Lil when she decided she wanted to try acting in that stupid play freshman year. For Kimi when she tried to sing in that talent thing in grade school and lost. He was there for Chuckie when he was embarrassed to talk to anyone else about his first wet dream!"

All eyes fixed quickly on Chuckie at that moment. He could feel everyone's gaze on him and his face burned with such intensity that Chuckie wasn't sure if it was more from embarrassment or anger. _I'll kill him_, he thought, trying desperately to hide his deepening blush. His hold on Phil tightened as the he continued to talk.

Phil flinched at the sudden tightness around his arms, which greatly satisfied Chuckie, but Phil continued: "He was there for Dil when he had a crush on that chick who rejected him back in middle school. And he was there for me when I started to write, something I didn't tell anyone else. He encouraged me." Phil's head fell. "You act as if he was all yours and you made him suffer more than anyone!"

There were a few light gasps.

"He wanted so much to help you be who you use to be and you just didn't care. You were too blinded by your self pity to see that he was right there the whole time! You're so selfish! So heartless!"

Tommy's anger began to boil again. "Don't you _dare_ talk about him _or_ me like that!" he shouted, head still spinning. Tommy made a move to stand, but Kimi was faster.

"No!" she shouted as she grabbed him from behind, but she lost her balance and fell back, taking Tommy down with her. She tightened her hold on him as he fought against her. She pulled him close and tried her best to sooth him. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Tommy threw his head back and unintentionally hit her jaw. Kimi winced, letting her hold falter, but she was quick. She caught herself and tightened her grip again before Tommy had the chance to free himself.

She bent her head close to his and whispered in his ear and slowly the wildness in his eyes began to fade. Then, Tommy looked down as her grip around him softened, tears rolled down his eyes and his shoulders began to shake. "I-I'm s-sorry," he said, but his voice was so soft no one but Kimi caught it.

Fresh tears filled her eyes as she placed her head on his. "We're all hurting, Tommy," she whispered, "but we have each other." She took his hand in hers and lifted it to her mouth and kissed it gently. Tommy's tears seemed to come down in water falls now as Kimi pulled him closer.

"You're not alone," she chocked as she squeezed his hand. Lil sat beside him. She placed a hand on his arm and then lay down beside him, tears in her own eyes. Chuckie let Phil go and made his way silently toward his sister and his friends. He sat down beside Lil and patted Tommy's shoulder. Dil made his way to Tommy's side and curled up beside him, opposite Lil. Phil stood for a moment, unsure of what to do with himself. Was it even okay to join them after all that he had said? A gentle hand sat on his shoulder and he turned his attention to Tiffany. She smiled sadly, tears in her eyes and nodded. "Go," she mouthed.

His tears filled to the brim again and he made his way to them, his heart breaking. He took his place beside Dil, who took his hand.

Didi looped her arm around her husband's. Her tears brimmed until they fell. She rested her head on his shoulder and he took her hand.

The air in the room grew heavy with grief and tears. Everything weighed down on everyone in that small room. Their broken hearts littered the floor and filled the air with a dark silhouette of remorse and regret.

A nurse approached the doctor and whispered something to her. The doctor looked at the nurse, shocked, but she nodded and then turned to the family in the waiting room. She wiped away her tears. She had experienced tragedies before, but this was something else and this news was also a first.

"Mr. Pickles?" she called, a small smile slowly appearing on her face. Stu and Drew both turned around. "Your father is breathing."


	14. We'll Clear This Up

**Author's Note:** Okay, so there is a change of plans. Lol! I was writing this and, well, the ending stretched out longer than I thought it would, so I split the last chapter in to rather than the one. It went over the usual five-pages-per-chapter thing I had going, so the one became two.

Lol. The REAL last chapter will be up by this time next week, so it's not over just yet, guys. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 14: **We'll Clear This Up

A nurse had asked them to please sit tight until the doctor returned, but it was hard to "sit tight" knowing that Grandpa Lou was alive! After such a horrible display of grief, it was fantastic news, but what was going on? Charlotte wondered as she went to take a seat. She was impatient to see Grandpa Lou.

She sat down next to her husband. He reached out to her and she gently took his hand in hers and held it in her lap. Her leg began to bounce impatiently. What was this anyway? If her father-in-law was still alive, then why did the doctor not permit them to see him? What were they waiting for exactly and why was no one saying anything?

"You okay, honey?" Drew asked, his eyes red from the tears he shed.

Her face softened when she looked at him. She gently touched his tear-streaked face, wiping away a stray tear and nodded.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as his wife caressed his cheek.

Angelica, who came shortly after all the commotion, was now pacing back and forth in the waiting room. It was obvious that she was fighting back her tears, but Charlotte could see the tears gleaming in the corners of her eyes.

Susie sat with the others, her hand on Chuckie's. The skin just below his cheek bone was tainted a deep purple, a result of the punch he received when he first tried to intervene.

Kimi sat beside Tommy. He looked guilty sitting beside her. He kept peeking at her from the corner of his eyes. A bruise sat on the left side of her face, just above her jaw line. It looked bad, but she insisted that it looked worse than it felt. She would smile at him when she caught him taking a peek.

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asked for the thousandth time. "It just. . .looks terrible. I-I could go get you some ice. I'm sure I'd find some somewhere-" he got up, but Kimi pulled him back.

"I'm fine," she assured. "It's really okay. Stop beating yourself up for it. It's not like you did it on purpose."

Tommy sighed as he sat down, mumbled something, and looked away.

"Anyway," she continued. "You should worry more about yourself. You're starting to bruise up, too."

Tommy touched his right eye and winced. It felt a little swollen, but he wasn't convinced. He looked at Kimi again, his eyes unsure. "I bet I don't look half as bad as you do."

"You've got a busted lip, too!" she countered. "It's not just your right eye. And you've got a _big_ bruise on your left check, right on the cheek bone that looks like its _still_ spreading. Y_ou_ look worse, trust me."

"Well, at least now you can tell people you got into a big fight," Phil put in, catching Kimi and Tommy's attention. He didn't look his best either. A light bruise tainted the skin of his left temple and a nasty cut spread along his right eye brow, an ugly purple bruise forming around it, swelling up his eye a little bit. His lip was cut as well, but he smiled regardless. The left corner of his mouth quivered a little and Kimi could tell that it hurt. He would be getting another bruise there soon. "I'm talking about Kimi."

"Why would she want to do that?" Lil scoffed, obviously thinking that her brother was an idiot for even suggesting such a thing.

"The bruise makes her look cool," he said, nodding his head. "You know, badass and attached to a story like that, it'll make her even cooler! And to be even cooler still, tell everyone _you_ won."

_Because everyone knows you did_, Charlotte thought. She didn't know what she said, but whatever she whispered in Tommy's ear made him calm down. It had been a truly amazing thing to watch. No one thought anything would work and yet, somehow she did it. She calmed him down when no one else could. It was extraordinary.

The doctor rushed inside, a wide grin on her face. "He's okay," she said. "He was a little unstable when I went to see him. His breathing wasn't quite right, but he's stabilized now."

There was a tremendous sigh in the room and then tears of joy.

"Can we see him?" Tommy asked, wiping away a tear.

The doctor smiled weakly. "Not yet. He's resting," she said. Tommy's face fell and the doctor quickly added, "But you can come visit first thing tomorrow morning."

Tommy gave the doctor a slight nod.

"He'll be just fine when he wakes up," she encouraged, "but for now he needs his rest."

Tommy didn't respond. More than anything he wanted to go to his grandfather, shove past the woman and run straight to his room, and just stay there with him until he woke up. He just wanted to see him. He just wanted to see him for himself, with his own eyes, He didn't want to take someone's word for it.

He looked at the doctor, determined. "Could I just see him?" he asked.

She looked back and him and opened her mouth to deny him, but Tommy interrupted her.

"I just want to see him, that it. Just for a minute," he said. She shook her head. "Please." His eyes softened, pleading with her. They looked almost desperate. "Please."

The doctor sighed. "Just for a minute," she agreed.

Tommy brightened. "Thank you."

She nodded and led him to the room.

"We'll wait here," Didi said.

"You let him know we're all here, champ," Stu said. "And we're all glad he's still with us."

Tommy nodded and rushed off.

She stopped in front of a room and stepped aside to let him pass. "Just for a minute, okay?"

Tommy nodded and thanked her again. She nodded back and smiled. "You're a good kid." She smiled again before she spoke, "I'll be back in a minute."

Tommy walked over to the bed. The monitor beeped steadily beside him. He looked so worn out. Tears spilled over his eyes. "Hey, Grandpa," he said, his voice quivering. "You really sacred us back there. We were all so worried. I . . .I lost control for a bit, but its okay. Kimi. . .she. . ." His heart raced. "I think I. . .she's got my head all confused." He laughed nervously. "But, uh, I'm okay now. You're better and that's all I could really ask for." He wiped away his tears, but more came in their place. "You don't understand how happy I am to have you here," he said, his voice falling apart. His eyes blurred from the tears.

"I was so scared," he said placing his forehead on his grandfather's shoulder. "You don't understand." He sniffled and lifted his head to look at the old man in bed.

"I felt like someone knocked the wind out of me and I couldn't breath. I could not get any air into my lungs. I began to pace thinking that it wasn't real. And then something inside of me snapped. Some thin line inside me just broke and I exploded. I couldn't see past the haze of colors. I was scared, hurt, angry, regretful, and in agony."

Tear after tear slipped down his cheeks, his nose. "I don't even think I knew what was happening when I agued with Phil, but his words surprised me and it made me so mad. I couldn't think straight and then I was like an animal with no self restraint."

He looked at his grandfather for a long time. "Just promise you won't do that again. Not for a long time, at least."

He stood there for another ten minutes before the doctor came back for him.

"I thought you were only going to give me a minute," he said when she returned.

She shrugged. "I lost track of the time," she lied and then she smiled. "Come on. You'll see him tomorrow again."

"Yeah."

He followed the doctor out, thinking to himself that over time he'd become stronger, so that when the time really came, he'd be able to let his grandfather go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was there in the morning. The doctor greeted them all. Nothing was going to stop Tommy from seeing his grandfather again. Not even school. Dil stood firmly beside him, in the kitchen when Tommy spoke to his parents.

"I'm going with you to the hospital," he had said.

"Me, too," Dil added.

But neither Stu nor Didi argued. They simply nodded, so now they were both in the hospital being lead into their grandfather's room by the doctor. She let them in when they came to the room, smiled and went on her way.

Only three of them were allowed in the room at a time, so Angelica volunteered herself and Stu allowed Tommy and Dil to see him with her.

They stood over him now, relieved to see him breathing and smiling up at them, his eyes tired but alive.

Angelica didn't waste time. She flung herself on him. "I was so scared!" she cried. Tommy would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. Apparently, he wasn't the only one. Dil was taken aback by the sudden action and Grandpa Lou as well. The old man smiled after a moment and hugged his granddaughter back.

"I'm sorry," he said as he rubbed her back. Angelica sniffled as she buried her head in her grandfather's shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you sprouts."

Dil wiped away his tears as he reached out to touch him. "Are you okay now?" he asked, his voice soft and quivering with the emotions he was trying so hard to push back.

Lou nodded. "Just a little tired," he replied. "I'll be back on my feet soon." He turned to Tommy. "How have you been?"

Tommy fought against the lump in his throat. "Better," he said through tears. He quickly wiped them away, embarrassed.

Lou nodded. "I was afraid for you," he said lightly.

Tommy scoffed. "Me?" he asked. "You should have been more worried about yourself."

"You wouldn't have survived if Grandpa. . .you know," Dil said as he looked back at Tommy. "I was scared for you, too."

Tommy looked at his brother and for the first time, he could see that his brother was also suffering from this. Phil was right, Tommy wasn't alone in this. He was ashamed of himself for even thinking he was the only one going through this. He put himself through so much pain, while the people he cared about were going through the same and maybe even more.

"Grandpa?" Dil called.

Lou looked up, his arms around Angelica. She was lying on the bed beside him now, a reflection of the little girl she had never been, her face buried into his side.

"I wanted to ask you something," Dil continued. He swallowed hard and looked up, his eyes falling on his frail grandfather tentatively. "I-is Tommy. . ." tears began to well up in his eyes again and he looked down. He took in a deep breath and looked at Lou again. "Is Tommy adopted?"

Lou was stunned. Angelica looked up. "Adopted?"

"I heard mom and dad talking to Uncle Drew and Aunt Charlotte the day you had that attack that brought you here." Dil's bottom lip quivered. He was fighting back the tears so much. "I heard them talking about an adoption and they kept saying Tommy would be hurt if he knew." Dil was losing the fight against his tears. The salty liquid escaped from his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"That's what mom and dad were arguing about before, right?" he asked. "That day they mentioned Chuckie and Kimi?" He looked down. "I just want to know the truth."

"Tommy's. . .adopted?" Angelica's voice was soft, surprised. She looked from Dil to Tommy to grandpa. "What's going on?"

Lou sighed. "Angelica, could you please call in your Uncle Stu, please?" Angelica did not move. "Please," Lou urged. Angelica nodded and went off to get her uncle.

"We'll clear this up today," he said. "I didn't think it was a big deal, but I also didn't think that you kids would mix things up."

"Mix things up?" Dil asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked. He put a hand on Dil's shoulder. Maybe Dil had heard wrong. Maybe Tommy wasn't adopted at all. Maybe. . . just maybe. . .

"Pop?" Stu called. He sighed with relief when he saw his father lying in bed, smiling. "I'm glad you're okay," he said, his voice breaking.

"Don't bring on the tears," Lou said. "I'm fine now."

"We were all just so scared that you really--you _really_ did for a minute," Stu said, correcting himself at the last second.

Lou nodded. "Stu," he began, "Dil asked me a very interesting question. I think you're the best person to answer this and clear the air."

Stu looked to Dil. "What is it?"

"He asked if Tommy was adopted," Lou said matter-of-factly.

Stu looked back to Dil, horrified. "What in the world would make you ask that?" he demanded. "He's-"

"I heard you!" Dil exclaimed. "You and mom and Uncle Drew and Aunt Charlotte, you guys were talking about an adoption, something that would really upset Tommy!"

Stu looked away. "We weren't talking about Tommy," he said. "Well, yes, we were," he corrected. "I thought he'd be really upset if he found out that. . ." he looked at Lou and the old man nodded. Stu sighed. "I'm adopted."

Tommy and Dil were shocked.

"_You_, Uncle Stu?" Angelica exclaimed.

Stu nodded. "When I was a baby, Pop adopted me. I was afraid to say anything because I felt like you'd fall apart-" he looked into Tommy's eyes "-we were losing you already and I thought you'd completely fall apart if you found out that grandpa wasn't your biological grandfather. He seemed to be the only one you really stayed close to, so I figured you'd just. . .

"I wanted to tell you, I thought it was important. I was just scared, but no one seemed to think it was a big deal, since it happened so long ago, and maybe it isn't now, but it was then, so it upset me when people implied it wasn't as important as other things. In some ways it isn't, but an adoption is a big thing."

Stu shrugged. "I'm sorry you thought it was Tommy, but you both are mine." Dil let out a breath and laughed, wiping away a tear. "I'm glad, but-" He looked to Lou and the man smiled.

"I'm still your grandpa, Dil. I will always be," he said looking from Dil to Tommy. "Always." He opened his arms and both boys went in for a hug. He called Angelica over, who watched from the sidelines. She smiled and lay beside him again, her head on his shoulder and her arm around him. Stu stepped over to the bed and placed a hand on Tommy's and Dil's head.


	15. Over Time

**Author's Note: **So, here it is, the real ending to this fic. Lol. Enjoy it!

And thank you everyone for taking the time to read it and to review it, for those of you who did. Thank you all so very much. Until we meet again ;)

Jess a.k.a. RedGem270

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 15:** Over Time

It didn't matter that they had all just missed the first three periods of the day. Didi made them all go back to school and none of the other adults disagreed with her.

"You're all going back to school to finish the day," she said. "I don't care how many you've missed, you're not going to miss anymore."

"But _mom_!" Phil whined, lighting up the mood. They laughed, but it didn't stop Didi from driving them all to school herself and it still didn't stop a few of them from skipping class anyway.

Now Phil sat outside a fast food restaurant with Tiffany, the girl who had driven him and the others to the hospital. They sat on her car, eating their lunches and enjoying the each others company. Phil wasn't exactly sure what this was, but he enjoyed having someone to confide in, someone who understood just what he meant and who knew first hand what he was feeling. It was comforting.

"Can I call you Annie?" he asked suddenly.

She looked back at him, his bruises and cuts no longer fazing her. She was horrified the first time she saw him. He was a mess of pain, so it appeared to her, but he only laughed and told her excitedly that he had gotten into a fight. "What?" she asked, scoffing.

"You know, Annie. Like. . .Tiff_any_."

She shook her head, hiding a smile. "Whatever."

"Nice!" he exclaimed.

"But I probably won't answer," she said, dismissing it already as she took a bit of her burger.

"Aw, not cool," Phil replied. There was a moment of silence between them before Phil spoke again. "I just don't want to call you 'Tiff' like everyone else. I want to have a different name for you, something that only I can call you." He looked at her a smiled.

She blushed and looked away. "Fine," she said. "I don't care." And she shrugged.

Phil brightened. "All right!" he nodded. "Score!"

"Shut up and eat your fries," she said, trying to hide a deep blush.

"Yes, ma'am!" he exclaimed and shoved a handful of fries in his mouth. He looked at her and smiled, fries spilling out of his mouth.

"Gross!" she exclaimed and shoved him, but she laughed.

"You're definitely not skipping class to have lunch with me tomorrow," she said.

"Why not?!"

She laughed. "You're a slob!"

"You like that," he said.

"Please." She smiled. "But seriously you can't. You'll fail."

Phil shrugged. "I don't really care. I like spending time with you. This is fun."

She agreed. "Well, you said you have lunch during my free period, right?"

"Yeah," he replied.

She shrugged. "So, why don't we have lunch then? It would be better that way. You won't miss class and my friends won't start thinking I've ditched them."

"Okay," Phil said. "That works, but when I skip, I'm coming for you." He grinned at her and she laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Phil nodded as he took a bite of his burger.

"What happened to the girl and your friend?" she looked at him. "And your sister." she added. "Did he choose between them yet?"

Phil chewed slowly as he set his burger back down. Tiffany waited for him to answer. He shook his head. "He hasn't, but I'm sure he will by the end of the day. They're both anxious and I know both of them are sitting nervously in class waiting for his answer." He looked down and sighed. "I think I know who he'll choose and I feel like I'm gonna have to pick up the pieces when it's all done."

He looked up again. "What about you?"

Tiffany pulled away a little bit. She shook her head. "He's head over heals for my best friend. I can't bring myself to ruin everything by telling him I like him, so. . .I've. . ." she sighed, frustrated. "I hate to think I'm giving up, but that's what I'm doing. I know if I say it, then he won't know what to say and he won't act the same around me and my friend, well, she'd. . .she wouldn't be the same either."

She shrugged and smiled weakly. "It can't be helped, I guess."

"Well," Phil began, "you still have me. You won't be getting rid of me any time soon. I know where your locker is now."

Tiffany laughed. "I guess so." She looked at him. "I'm glad I met you, you know. It's nice to have someone tell me that they know how I feel and truly mean it when they say it."

He nodded. "I know how you feel," he said.

They laughed and continued their lunch. Phil felt like everything would be all right no matter who Tommy chose in the end because as long as he had a friend like Tiffany, he'd be able to get through any heartache. And who knows, maybe this friendship or whatever this was would even bloom into something more, something that in the depths of his heart, he truly wanted more than anything else, but only time would tell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy was happy to have everything (almost) back to normal. Grandpa Lou would be home tomorrow morning and he wasn't adopted! For the first time in a really long time Tommy felt free. Like the world had just completely lifted off his shoulders. He had nothing left to worry about and he was determined to change. No more of this gloomy, brooding Tommy Pickles and then Lil rounded the corner and he felt like running.

He could have punched himself for forgetting something so important. Lil waved before he could slip away unseen. He waved back and smiled weakly. She approached him.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hi," he said.

For a moment they stood there not looking at each other. He knew what she wanted, but he still wasn't sure of his answer. He didn't want to hurt either girl. He cared for them both very much.

"I know you want everything to go back to normal," she said, "but we're all growing up and things always change. We're changing and our relationships will change over time, too."

"That's not true," he said. His words surprised her. "Yes, we're changing and yes, we'll continue to change, but our friendships will always be strong and I'm certain that will never change. We've been together too long to let it all change in the way you're implying it will."

Lil smiled at that. "I guess, you're right."

"I know I am," he said.

"I just don't want you to feel guilty for choosing. You're going to have to make a decision. You can't keep us waiting forever. Its not fair to us and I know it's unfair of me to be asking you for so much and I'm sorry. I don't want to push you, I'm just-"

"I know, Lil , and I'm not mad. I do feel a little cornered-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay!" he laughed lightly. "I know it's unfair of me to keep you guys waiting, but it's just that I don't want to hurt either one of you and I know that our friendships will remain the same, but at the same time I know that it won't be completely the same. It won't be like it use to." He stopped to think. "Did that sound contradictory to what I was saying before?"

Lil laughed. "Yes, it kind of does, but I know what you're trying to say. I understand."

The bell rang, but neither one of them made a move to leave for class.

"We will always be friends no matter who you chose, you know," she said. "Always friends first." She took a deep breath. "Just choose whoever makes you feel. . .I don't know, different."

"Different?" They both made him feel different. Lil didn't make him feel the same way he felt when he was with Kimi and vice versa. They were both different.

She shook her head. "I don't know, just not the you we've come to know. Who makes you feel like a better you, I guess."

Tommy stared at her and then suddenly he knew. A wide smile spread across his face. "Lil," he said.

And she looked back at him and her eyes softened and her smile gently spread.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimi carefully put her books in her locker and removed only her global studies textbook. "I'll need this tonight," she said to herself as she shoved it in her bag. She stopped and rethought her decision. "I'll just carry it," she said, not wanting her bag to be heavier than it needed to be. She took the book out and zippered up her backpack and swung it on her shoulder. She closed her locker door and turned to walk down the hall.

She made it outside in minutes and walked passed the busses aligned in front of the school. She didn't want to ride the bus today. The walk was long, but it would be fine. "Maybe I'll stop by the library before going home," she thought. "I'll do some homework and maybe I'll take out a book to read."

She wondered what would be a good book to read when she heard his voice. She stopped mid-step. Was she going crazy? She sighed and shook her head. Even when she was avoiding thinking about him, she could hear his voice calling to her.

Kimi picked up her pace and then she heard it again.

"Kimi, wait up!"

She turned around and there he was. She was trying so hard to avoid him and yet here he was. She didn't want to be a reminder to something that would just cause him trouble. His grandfather was okay now and that was great. Tommy was happy and she didn't want him to remember about the whole having-to-choose-between-his-friends thing. It would be too much pressure and she just wanted him to be happy and at the same time it was driving her crazy not knowing! So, to keep him happy and to keep her sane, she avoided him and avoided thinking about him.

She waved, hiding her panic. He rushed to her and stopped in front of her, out of breath. "I didn't see you on the bus," he explained, "and then someone told me they saw you walking this way. I thought you were long gone, but then I saw you."

Her heart raced. She smiled, hoping that he couldn't hear it. _Just calm down, calm down_.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. No one knew what to say next, but Tommy awkwardly shifted his feet and cleared his throat. He looked at her and took a deep breath. "I've finally made a decision," he said, his voice shaking only slightly. He swallowed hard as he stared back at her. "It wasn't easy and I still wonder if choosing at all is right, but it's done. I spoke to Lil and now I want to talk to you."

Kimi wanted to run away, but her legs wouldn't move. They stood frozen in place while her own voice screamed in her head to run, run as fast as she could because what was coming next was not going to be good at all. She could already feel the threat of tears hot in the corners of her eyes.

"Th-that's just silly," she said. "It's nothing, you know. You really don't have to choose-"

"But I have," he said, taking a step toward her. She wanted to move away, but she couldn't. She could feel him moving closer still and the warmth of his body stung the closer he got. _Just_ _move away_, she urged herself. _Just one step back, please, please, please. . ._

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and when she felt it on her skin, she could feel her shoulders shake and then she could slowly feel her arms again. They felt like lead, but she thrusted them out in front of her, letting her textbook fall as she shoved Tommy back. She shut her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I-I don't want to hear it," she said. She didn't see the shock on his face and she didn't want to. Her heart felt like it was being crushed and her lungs felt as though they were collapsing. It was getting harder to breathe and a sharp pain began to engulf her chest.

Kimi's body barely registered when Tommy's hands grabbed both her arms and she almost completely missed it when he pulled her into his arms. The whole thing happened so quickly that it surprised her when she realized what just happened. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, holding her tightly to him with no intention of letting her go.

"You've got it wrong," he said. He slowly moved his head so his lips hovered just above her ear. "I choose you."

For a moment she couldn't breathe and something burst in her chest and suddenly she was dizzy and overwhelmed with a feeling of pure peace of mind. Her eyes welled up with tears and before she knew it she was holding him tight and soaking his shirt with tears. "I thought-"

"I know," he said, smoothing her hair, "but listen." He stood quietly and she stopped, holding her breath to hear what he heard. At first she heard nothing, but then _thump, thump, thump, thump. . ._

She looked up, shocked. "You're heart," she said, almost breathless.

"It's racing," he said. "That's how you make me feel." He smiled shyly. "At first, I was a little afraid of you, to be honest. I started feeling nervous around you and my heart would race, my palms would sweat. I didn't know what was going on, but you always made me feel like the person I use to be or like I could be that person again and that's what scared me most of all.

"When I spoke to Lil," he continued, "she told me to choose whoever made me feel different, but that's weird, I thought because you both make me feel different. I don't feel the same with Lil as I do with you and then she clarified that it should be someone who makes me feel like a better me and then I thought of you. You make me feel like I can be better. I can be who I use to be."

He pulled away from her and held her by the shoulders as he looked at her. His face colored. "I'm not too good with this," he said, the red deepening on his cheeks. "I mean, I don't have much experiencing in the art of confessing my feelings and stuff, but, uh, well. . .I. . ."

Kimi blushed and then she laughed. He was adorable! She hugged him tight. "You don't need to say it, choosing me is enough and it's pretty much a confession in itself, right?"

"R-right," he stammered as he enclosed his arms around her again.

"But, um," she stared at the cracks in the sidewalk, "what about Lil? Is she okay?" Somehow it didn't feel right to be happy when her friend was not.

Tommy pulled away again and looked at her. "She smiled at me. Very gently, but I could see the hurt in her eyes." He sighed. "She also said she wasn't going to give up just yet."

Kimi looked back at him stunned. "No?"

Tommy shook his head, a light pinkish hue on his cheeks. "She said, you may have won this time, but over time things change and she'll wait it out. She said she won't stop loving me because this isn't the end." He looked away embarrassed. "She has a plan, she said. She'll wait a year and see where me and you are at that point in time and if it looks like it can't go any further than she'll interfere. If things are going smoothly, then she'll officially give up and leave me in your care."

Kimi didn't know what to say, but she couldn't be mad. Instead she laughed. "She's so strong," she said after the laughter passed. A bitter-sweet feeling overwhelmed her then and she looked sadly at Tommy. "I admire her courage." But she couldn't help but feel regretful and sad.

Tommy put a warm around her and pulled her close as they started walking again. "Give it time," he said. "I'm sure over time she'll slowly start to think differently. I think she'll begin to see that I have no intention of ever letting you go. Not even when you get tired of seeing my face."

She looked at him as he spoke, the color in his cheeks deep. She smiled and kissed him sweetly, her lips touching the corner of his mouth. He looked back at her surprised and then he looked away. "Let's not go home just yet," he said. "I'd like to, uh, be alone with you for a little bit."

Kimi couldn't contain her joy. She only nodded as Tommy bent down to pick up her book and then they continued down the street not realizing that there was a small crowd gathered only twenty feet behind them, Angelica and Susie at the head.

"What did I tell you, Carmicheal?" Angelica asked. "They look good together and they fit so much better."

"Don't be insensitive, Angelica," Susie said. "And I still think Lil was the best choice." She smiled softly at Lil and the girl smiled back weakly.

"Thanks," Lil said, "but Kimi deserved him. She was the one." She sighed.

"There are other fish in the sea," Phil assured as he put an arm around his sister. "You'll find someone."

"I'm giving myself a year, you know?" she said. "I'm not giving up _completely_."

"I don't think we should be following them," Chuckie put in nervously watching the couple ahead. "They're not gonna be too happy if they see us back here."

"We're pretty far behind them," Dil assured. "They won't see us."

"This isn't right," Chuckie said. "And it's weird, she's my sister."

"Oh, shut up, Finster," Angelica said. "Brothers and sisters are _suppose_ to spy on each other."

"Says who?!" he exclaimed.

"It's the natural order of things," Angelica said matter-of-factly.

"How are you so sure?" Susie asked, eyeing her. Where did this girl get her information?

"That's what _I'd_ do," she answered.

Susie laughed. "_You_, but not someone else," she said.

"No, Phil does that," Lil said, pulling away from her brother a little bit. "Angelica speaks the truth."

"_You_ do that," Phil countered, removing his arm from her shoulders.

"_You_ read my diary!" Lil yelled.

"Guys, maybe we should keep it down," Chuckie urged, trying to keep his voice low, yet loud enough for them to hear.

"When?!" Phil argued.

"See, I was right," Angelica said looking at Susie triumphantly.

"They're just one example," Susie argued. "That doesn't mean you're right."

"One is enough," Angelica said, turning away from Susie.

"I don't do that," Dil put in.

"I won't forgive you, Philip!"

"Oh, please, I'm sure you do the same," Phil said. "You probably go into my room all the time and snoop around and stuff."

"There's never anything to snoop around for," Lil countered.

"So, you _have_ done it!" Phil accused.

"Guys, calm down," Chuckie pleaded. He looked nervously ahead, but thankfully neither Tommy nor Kimi took notice of them, but it was only a matter of time at this rate.

Angelica gave Susie a knowing glance.

"Oh, please, that doesn't make you right," Susie said.

Angelica rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't!" Susie said.

"I don't like disturbing T's stuff," Dil said. "But there was one time where I went in looking for a something that would prove he was an alien! Does that count?"

"Yes," Angelica said.

"No!" Susie said at the same time.

"Was is it, yes or no?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Guys, please keep quiet," Chukie pleaded. They were going to turn around any minute and they were going to see them and they were going to get mad, he just knew it.

"You can't play it off like it didn't happen," Lil said. "You confessed it yourself!"

They all spoke at once and in circles, it seemed. It wasn't long before Tommy and Kimi noticed them behind them. The waited at the end of the block until their friends made it there.

"Way to keep inconspicuous," Kimi commented. Chuckie looked embarrassed. He mumbled something to himself, ashamed.

"You would have kept under the radar if you'd been quiet," Tommy said as he laughed.

"I told you!" Chuckie exclaimed.

"Oh, just shut up, Finster," Angelica said. "I'm tired of you flapping your gums."

Their voices rose again in a frenzy of arguments and conversations all separate from one another and Tommy couldn't help but laugh. Their voices melded with one another's in a sweet melody of sound that put Tommy at ease. He looked from one face to the other and then at Kimi and took great pride and thanks in the friends he had. He hoped that he'd be strong enough to let them all into his heart when something wasn't going right, so he wouldn't be alone. He no longer wanted to isolate himself. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to remain in the soft, comforting canopy of their warmth and friendship for as long as he possibly could.

They were his life and he hoped that the gaps in their bonds that they suffered during the years where he pulled away would refill and strengthen over time.

THE END


End file.
